Can't Help it but I Love You
by SoccerGirl4Life30
Summary: Maya Welsh, normal small town farm girl. Now factor in a mysterious past, prophecy, and family. Normal becomes...not so normal. Add in a fellowhip, some evil forces, and and some scary weird powers. Let's face it we passed normal three stories ago.
1. Prologue: Magic

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lord of the Rings, but sadly I don't. I own only a couple of minor characters (Thalion, Carrie, Melda, etc.). Maya Welsh, Aphrodite, Ellie, and the Creators are my OCs so no stealing ^.^ Everything else you should recognize as Tolkien's work or Peter Jackson's add-ons…thus they are not mine. This will be my one and only disclaimer.**

**Prologue**

When I was a little girl one of my favorite things to do was read fairytales. I'm talking about the real fairytales, the ones that didn't always have the typical 'happy ever after', but when they did, oh when they did they were a beautiful thing. No matter the tale, no matter who the characters were, and no matter the creature I would read them for hours.

Each story had me thirsting for more and I found I needed to read—experience these tales—as much as I needed to eat or breathe or drink.

It had my mother worried of course, I would cry if she even mentioned taking away one of my books. She thought it was unhealthy, my fascination with fairytales, but I loved it.

` How could I not?

In a book of fairytales, magic is real; magic was normal.

I was normal.


	2. Chapter 1:A Light Among the Dark

**For future references (this will only be shown for the first few chapters):**

Different language (usually Elvish): "_I am talking in another language._" (If I don't have the translations)

Thoughts/Animals: _I am thinking_

**OoOoOoO**: Time Jump/POV Switch

Chapter 1

"Aphrodite let's go!"

3

…

2

…

1

Nothing.

I let out a frustrated squeal that turned out to be more of a growl, "I have no time for this!" I received no response not even a flick of an ear to indicate that the mare was listening.

Typical, I finally understood all of my mother's pain and I didn't even have children, well human children.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I pushed away the stray hairs that had fallen out of place and put two fingers to my mouth. A shrill key too obnoxious to ignore had the mare lifting her head to stare at me…

…for three seconds.

Another great start to an extremely busy day.

_I got it. _A streak of grey flashes across my line of sight barely slowing down to circle the rebellious mare, emitting sharp barks throughout the entire charade.

_Whipped. _The word echoed across my mind as if I had thought of it myself.

_If that's what they call listening to the two-legged creature that happens to give me all my meals, _Ellie responded, _then yes._

_Suck up. _ Was the grumbled response.

"I swear you'll both be the death of me. And you," I thrust my finger at the mare, "We've been over this. When I call your name you come."

The mare snorted in disdain. _I am no mutt. _She stomped her hoof as if to emphasize her point.

Ellie snarled _Can it fly magnet._

_At least I don't have ticks._

Ellie growled and bared her teeth, _I don't have ticks._

_Then why were you itching your butt before mutt?_

_How bout I take a chunk out of your as-_

"My head is going to split in half if you two don't shut up." Letting out a sigh I climbed onto Aphrodite's bareback, "I'm busy and I don't need you two to make my day harder than it need to be." I prodded Aphrodite with my heels and set off towards the outskirts of my farm.

_Since when do you work?_

"Funny."

_I try._

_Let's race._

_No you cheat every time._

_No I don't. _

_Yes you do._

_No I don't!_

_So that plant just happened to move on its own?_

_Exactly._

_I despise you. _

_Well I de-_

"For the love of God." Shut. Up." I snipped.

_**Thump.**_

A bolt of sharp pain shot up my spine as my back made contact with a particularly sharp stone.

"Bitch."

_I learned from the best._

"Touché." Carefully I pulled myself off the ground mindful of my new bruise. "You know," I said, brushing off my clothes, "You could've just told me to get off."

_You annoyed me._

"You could've just told me that too." I pointed out. "But now I have a new bruise and an annoying mare."

_Boo hoo._

"You should be very careful who you snark since I have the ability to sell you on EBay anytime I want." I turned away from the mare and started making my way to the doors of the grey barn a few feet ahead of us.

Aphrodite snorted, _You wouldn't dare. _

Pausing in the middle of pulling the large barn doors open, I turned to make eye contact with Aphrodite, "Try me."

_You try, I eat Ellie._

_That's not how the food web works donkey ears._

_Oh bite me you overgrown flea bag._

_Well if you insist. _

A snap of jaws inches away from the mare's flank sent said mare trotting away in panic. Tuning the pair out, I entered the main barn not even bothering to check if they were following behind. The long list of night chores was calling my name and I would much rather curl up in a ball and nap for weeks than do anything. But alas horses cannot feed themselves, so no matter how busy my day had been (extremely busy) or how sore I was (terribly terribly sore) I had to finish my chores and then crawl into a tiny ball and sleep until oblivion's end, because, you know, responsibility and all that jazz.

After nearly two hours of feeding, watering, and cleaning I was setting the last feed bucket in Aphrodite's stall to my complete relief. Letting out a yawn I called for the mare, "Aphrodite! Come on and eat. I want to go to bed!" She silently obliged as she trotted into her stall, her hungry eyes zoning in on the bucket of food.

Walking out of her stall, I took the route to the front of the barn and stopped to stare at the comfy looking pile of hay. _Walk or crash here? _A shot of pain spread through my back making my decision for me_, Here it is._ I walked over to the main barn doors and pulled them closed. I fished for the key in my back pocket quickly snatching it up and locked the doors. _I'd rather sleep here anyway. _I placed the key back onto its usual hook and dead man-shuffled it to the pile of hay, faceplanting like I've done too many times before for it to be socially acceptable.

I turned over onto my back and stretched out. Ellie ran next to me circling in the hay, before promptly draping her body onto my stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of me. I shot her a glare which only earned me and all too innocent puppy face. "Ugh, not fair."

_It's totally fair._

"Whatever I'm too tired to argue."

_Success._

I rolled my eyes, but a dash of grey creeping out of a stall.

"Aphrodite, where do you think you're going?"

_I'm sleeping out here with you guys._

"Like I said, I'm too tired to argue." I mumbled. The soft sound of munching and shifting of hooves on hay was a sweet lullaby to my ears. Before I knew it my eyelids slid shut and I was losing consciousness to the brief rustle of hay shifting next to me.

Then all was silent.

**OoOoOoO**

I was floating, bodiless, in a dark void. Yet it wasn't so dark. A light, me, or some form of me was shining a platitude of colors: red, green, blue, yellow, purple.

And then there was another.

Their form was the brightest white I have ever seen and if I had retinas I'm sure they would've been burnt to a crisp.

_Welcome._ The voice in my head was delicate, ethereal, female, and most definitely not an animal's.

Her voice sounded too…delicate….too different to be an animal's, to even be a human's.

_Who are you?_

_A light among the dark—a friend. You may call me Galadriel. _

_Galadriel? Like Lord of the Rings_ _Galadriel? _Tinkling laughter echoed around the black void and I couldn't help to feel embarrassed. _Was that a stupid question?_

_Merely an amusing one. _The woman let out one last small chuckle_, The answer you seek is yes._

_So you were named after her?_

Another tinkling bit of laughter made another wave of embarrassment take over me_, No young one. I am she. _

_Wha-_

_WAKE UP_

A hiss of breath shot through my teeth and my body jolted upwards. I expected the pain in my back to accompany the unusual movement of my body but nothing happened. It was if the pain in my back had been nothing but a far off dream, or perhaps a nightmare would be a better term for it.

Speaking of dreams, I tried to remember the strange one that had been gifted to me, however it seemed to be a much harder task than one would assume. Each time I tried to think of the strange dream it was if someone was pulling into the recess of my mind, farther and farther away from my reach, but one word, no one name, did stay with me: Galadriel.

_MAYA, MAYA, MAYA, MAYA, MA-_

"Please tell me you have a plausible explanation for that unpleasant wakeup call that I did not order."

Aphrodite nudged me with her nose_, Take a look for yourself._

_ That never means anything good. _Rolling over I took a good look around me and let my jaw drop like an anchor.

We were residing in a grassy meadow that certainly wasn't the barn we had fallen asleep in. The area was filled with a halo of light from a break within the tree coverage. The grass was long, lush, and a rich green, little bunches of colorful wild flowers dotted the clearing in clumps. The trees were unusually tall; their bark shined an unusual golden hue, while their leaves basked in the light as they proudly glowed a rich gold. It was nearly silent, the only noise being the soft moans of the wind moving through the trees.

Ignoring my slightly damp clothes I stood up using Aphrodite's aid. Surveying the area I tensed at the lack of noise, "Where's Ellie?"

_The mutt's fine, she wanted water so I told her where to go._

"Why wouldn't you wake me up?

_It wasn't something you needed to worry about._

"Not something I need to worry about?" I huffed, "What of any of this is something I shouldn't worry about?"

_Her getting water._

I stared at her blankly, "Are you kidding me?"

_Ellie isn't completely helpless, she is a wolf you know. _

"Aphrodite now isn't really the time for your wise ass comments."

_Relax. _

"Don't tell me to relax. My job is to watch over both of you and if she has even a scratch on her so help me-"

_She'll be fine. _

"She isn't as infallible as us!"

_Give her more credit, just get on and I promise you she'll be alright. _Holding my tongue I mounted Aphrodite and stared steely eyed into the forest. I don't know if it was fear, my eyes playing tricks on me, or reality, but the forest seemed to grow darker and darker by the second. "We're going after her."

We rode for twenty long minutes, the only background noise being Aphrodite's hooves beating upon the ground. With every steady stride I felt the forest drawing closer and closer, so, naturally, it was a relief when we finally found Ellie.

We found her at a pool of water being fed by a lazy waterfall. The area smelled of damp earth and fresh air.

It was a safe haven.

That was of course until Ellie came streaking from the forest and jumped into the pool splashing Aphrodite in her haste. Lucky for me I had already slid off Aphrodite's back to look around the little glade.

_We come to save your ass and this is how you repay us._ The mare snorted in disdain and trotted of glowing a shade of red.

I would have broken out into laughter at the sight of Aphrodite; she had been drenched, changing from a bright white to dark grey, but it seemed laughter would not visit me now. I set my gaze on my wolf, whom happened to be swimming happily around the little pool, and narrowed them. "Ellie, what do you think you're doing?"

_Swimming._

I moved into the middle of the glade, sat down pretzel-style, and avoided the temptation to jump in the pool myself. "The least you could have done was told me you were leaving."

_You were sleeping._

"That doesn't matter," I hissed, "We moved from our barn to a fucking prairie! Doesn't that concern you even a little bit?"

_I-I just wanted-_

"You couldn't have waited until I woken up because God knows I need one too!" I gestured to my mud-caked form, "You were only thinking of yourself!"

_I'm sorry. _I stared at Ellie for a long time just trying to tell myself that she meant no harm no matter how stupid her decision was.

I let out a long breath, "Don't ever do something like that again."

_I promise I won't. _

I sighed again and gave the wolf a tentative smile. "Then you are forgiven."

I decided that I wouldn't bathe (even though I really, really, really wanted to) and just settled on staying alert. I had a gut-wrenching feeling that something big was going to happen and if I learned anything in my short twenty-six years of life it was always trust my gut.

I watched Ellie swim for a bit and settled on tracing patterns in the mud at the base of the pool. The snap of the twig is what made me pause in the middle of completing a complicated knot.

_Did you hear that?_ Ellie climbed out of the water and sniffed the air as Aphrodite swiveled her ears. I barely inclined my head not wanting to alert whatever that made that noise that I heard it.

_It could always be a squirrel, or a bunny, or a man with a chainsaw_. Aphrodite teased.

_Oh nice, _Ellie snapped_, that's gonna reassure her. _

_Just act natural, _I thought.

We waited a couple minutes and yet nothing happened. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

_A little tense were we?_

_Oh shut up. _

"Mae l'ovannen." It was a low voice, and distinctly male but not at all threatening merely cautious.

_Shit. _

_Here goes nothing. _I turned with a tentative smile, "Uh pardon, but I have no clue on what you just said." I was confronted with a tall lithe man clutching an oak bow so tight that you could see the white of his knuckles from where I stood, at least eight feet away. In his other hand a grey fletched arrow rested between two fingers. His black hair was straight and fell just below his shoulders; two portions were braided at his temples. Slightly pointed ears peeked of his hair and kept my attention longer than they should have. His gold and blue uniform shined brightly with not one spot of dirt positioned on its glowing surface and his waist was decorated with multiple belts and an assortment of knives. At his waist hung a long brown scabbard filled with a slender sword-or is it more of a long knife-its pommel poking out just enough to show its brown and gold design. _What the fuck?_

"Pardon I had mistaken you as one of my kin." _And you aim weapons at your own family?_ I watched warily as he returned his arrow to the quiver that must've hung on his back while he tied his bow to his back.

"Not a good a relationship I guess?" The joke seemed to fly right over the man's head as he stared stoically back at me.

_I thought it was funny._ Ellie's words whisked into my mind and I had to fight off a smile.

"Pardon me milady, I meant one of my race."

At the mention of 'milady' my warning bells chimed like I didn't know I was already in a terribly weird situation, but the whole race thing had me curious and as my mother always said 'curiosity killed the cat', "One of your kin and what might that be?"

"Surely my ears give that one away milady." The man teased.

_Now he wants to be funny. _When I continued to stare blankly he subtlety shifted his hair and tilted his head to give me a better view of the delicate points of his ears.

"An elf?"

"Aye."_ Perhaps there's a convention in town._ I thought. _Or I'm insane._

Aphrodite huffed_, And since when do they hold conventions in Montana?_

_Insanity ward we go. _Ellie supplied.

_Would you two shut up. _

_Nah. _

_Nope. _

"May I ask where this Master Elf is headed?"

"I am headed nowhere." _That got creepy. _Ellie tensed next to me and the elf's eyes quickly snapped to her. _Like serial killer creepy._

"Pray tell, my dear lady, why travel alone with such dangerous company?"

Ellie let out a low growl, her hackles raised as she lowered herself into a crouch ready to pounce. _Ellie._

_But-_

_I can handle it. _The wolf only somewhat listened as she sat herself on her haunches still growling lowly in warning.

The man barely batted an eye, "I'm a little lost."

"With a wolf?"

Shrugging I gave him an innocent smile, "I found her when she was young, she is no danger to me."

The ma-elf didn't look too convinced but he let it go, "Then where may the lady be heading?" As he titled his head his hair slid to reveal a greater portion of his pointed ears. I stared at them curiously before answering.

"Home." The 'elf' continued to stare obviously expecting me to elaborate. When I didn't he said and took a few steps forward.

"I did not realize there was a human village nearby."

_Isn't he overplaying this just a bit? _

"I didn't realize there was an Elvin village nearby."

The elf scoffed, "Imaldaris is no village."

Shocked I questioned, "Rivendell?" _Perhaps they're LARPing._

_In the middle of a forest? _Ellie snipped.

_Where else would they go?_

"We are just three miles south of her borders." _That's a lot of mileage to guard for a game._ Aphrodite said. 

Narrowing my eyes and raising my chin a bit, I met the man's eyes, "Look whoever you are I'm sure you're really nice and I respect your Lord of the Rings grind, I really do; for the shire and all that jazz but I have to get home and I played your game long enough."

Tilting his head in an innocent gesture he questioned, "Milady I am not playing any game."

Annoyed I huffed, "Can you just quit fooling around for five minutes so I can figure out a way home?"

Taken aback he stuttered, "I-I do not-" I felt fire prickle through my veins and up through my fingertips but I ignored the sensation. _Just relax. _

"If you're not willing to help I'm just going to find my own way home. Make sure to tell all of your lil' buddies to stand clear unless they're going to quit fooling around and help me." I marched past the elf intending to walk in the direction in which he came from, aka civilization. Even if said civilization was probably a whole bunch of men in medieval clothing beating their chests and playing king of the castle, it was better than nothing.

A whisper of a sound had me turning in place meeting an arrow aimed at my face, a very real and totally not fake arrow. "Milady, please calm yourself," The elf shot a spare glance to Ellie who was snarling from beneath my feet, "and your hound."

The hot feeling that had been pooling in my fingertips now flared up into my arms, pausing to swirl momentarily just beneath my collarbone and then slowing inching its way up to my cheeks. I clenched my jaw trying to keep myself centered, "That's kinda hard when there's an arrow pointed at my face." I hissed.

"I merely seek to protect the borders."

"Do I look threatening?" Okay so my face probably looked threatening but I was trying to restrain myself from burning this guy to a crisp, or you know rip his soul from his body…totally non-threatening.

The elf didn't even wait a second to respond, "Aye".

I couldn't hold it any longer, the heat traveled to my eyes and I let out a pain filled gasp as I tried to keep it at bay. Bowing my head I messaged at my temples as dark spots filled my vision.

_Maya breathe. _Aphroditesaid. I could feel her unease which only added to the floodgate of pain ramming against my skull. The pain took over all of my senses so I didn't feel when my legs gave out or when the elf caught me.

I tried to fight to stay conscious, but seemed the harder I fought the faster my vision turned dark.

_Where the hell am I? _I thought. I spread my arms out and felt the cool, silky sheets under my fingertips. I lifted in an upright position in what I found to be a large plushy bed. The room was glowing in the golden sunshine that was leaking through the open window and the bed underneath me was covered in white blankets, the headboard a yellow gold. The walls were white but small golden strokes representing vines were decorationg the wall. Three doors were positioned inside the room: two placed together on one wall and the last placed adjacent to the others. Sadly all the doors were closed their purpose not revealed to me. Between the doors sharing the same wall was a dormant wooden fireplace and above that was a mantle that lay bare except for a single white flower, its variety unknown to me. Next to the single door was a beautiful wardrobe that would have stood a few inches taller than me had I been standing up. And positioned to left of the wardrobe positioned in the corner was large full-length oval mirror. Two windows to the right of the bedside allowed the sunlight to stream into the room. On each side of the bed was a wooden side table, the one on my right held a rose shaped candle while the other held a pitcher of water and a glass.

Realizing how thirsty I was I poured a generous amount of water in the glass with shaking hands and drank greedily. With a satisfied sigh I removed myself from the bed whilst stretching allowing my body to release its tension eliciting a satisfied moan when a series of cracks made their way up my spine.

Shifting my gaze I spotted my cowboy boots propped up against the mirror across the room, removed of all the mud. With a happy squeak I beelined it to my shoes catching my reflection as I went. After scooping up my boots and slipping them on, I stood in front of the mirror staring wide-eyed at the mirror.

And let's just say I'm not happy with what stared back at me.

I looked like a mad-woman.

My hair stuck out in every direction with mud and hay still stuck within. My once bright red NJ Devils shirt was now caked with dirt and riddled with small holes. My mid-thigh jean shorts were covered in mud but other than that they were fine.

_Whoever put me in a white bed looking like this must really hate the maids. _

**Uh-hmmm.**

My hands flew up to my chest while my eyes flew up to take in the man—no how wonderful—elf standing behind me. The clearing of his throat had caused my heart to soar a mile a minute. "Think you could give a girl a warning next time?"

The man merely shrugged and gestured for me to follow him. He started to make his way out of the nearest door, not even checking to see if I was behind him. I scurried after him not wanting to be left behind.

Not really paying attention to where he was leading me I more focused on his choice of attire. Not something one usually scrutinizes but his clothes were identical to the man from the forest.

_Where am I? Maybe some Lord of the Rings cosplay gone to the extremes? LARPing is still a possibility. But that wouldn't explain how I was moved from the barn. Maybe I'm dreaming? _I quickly pushed that thought away, this wasn't a dream. I didn't need a gut-feeling to enforce that. _But how did I get here? Was it C or one of them pulling a prank? No, they hadn't spoken a word to me since my twentieth birthday and C wasn't one for pranks. Maybe Carrie was behind it? She was one for going all-out in a prank. But where were Aphrodite and Ellie? _I felt my stomach flip in anxiety. _God I hate not knowing things. Mayb-_"We are here." The man turned abruptly and I plowed into his chest. He gripped my waist in a vice grip until I regained my balance. His gaze met my own and he stumbled backward wary of my gaze. I brought my hands up in wonder; I swore I put my contacts in.

_Unique eyes for a unique girl._ My mother's saying drifted through my head as I stared at the man in front of me. A constant cycle of green, blue, yellow, red, and purple was what he was seeing. A lovely curse that I have no control over.

"It's a genetic mutation." I mumbled.

The man continued giving me a bewildered look before shaking his head. "The Lord Elrond wishes to see you." He turned his back on me to give the great oak door, something I had failed to see until now, three mighty taps.

"Enter."

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! Okay so plans have pretty much changed. I've been editing and all that jazz but writer's block has been a fist to the face. I have been having so much doubt in myself as a writer that editing all of this has been pretty tough on me, so I have decided to post the chapters I have edited and receive some feedback from you guys. I think everyone who has been waiting patiently deserves to read something after, what, a year or so? Sheesh I suck. Anyway with that said, chapter 1 wasn't really my favorite but the next couple of chapters I really enjoyed shaping and redoing so I'm really excited to hear what y'all think. I also think I'm going to start looking for a Beta, especially since I like to ignore all the laws of proper grammar and all that jazz. Anyway it feel great to be back! I've missed you all dearly and tell me what ya think! **


	3. Chapter 2:Aranel

Chapter 2

I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe.

The man in front of me held the door wide open allowing me to step in first. The room we entered was commodious and covered with bookshelves crammed with books and scrolls of various sizes. Centered in the back of the room was a sleek dark wooden desk which held a neat pile of papers. In the center of the room lay two golden couches with a large fireplace giving off generous warmth. Not far from the fireplace were large double doors, when opened, like they now were, they led to a large balcony. Large windows lined the room lighting the room and showing off the forest that encased 'Rivendell'. Two men sat respectively on their own couch; they had paused in their conversation to see take in my entrance. Another man bearing the plastic pointy ears had been standing in front of the fireplace, his back turned to his. Black hair fell just below his shoulders covered his golden cloak, the man turned to face us with a curious glance.

The door closed behind me and the man who had led me here stepped into my peripherals. He bowed his head slightly put his hand to his heart and held it out; a gesture that was familiar to me from the LOTR movies. "The lady is awake."

I bristled at his blatant disregard of my presence, "Yeah, I can speak for myself thanks." I scrutinized the man as he didn't respond he just stared ahead. _Weird. _I had to resist the urge to jump in front of him and wave my arms in his face. Turning I gave my full attention to the other people in the room. "Uh, hi." I gave them an awkward wave.

"Well met." The black haired man smiled and gestured to the two men on the couch. "This is Mithrandir and…" The man paused as if contemplating something, "Aragorn." He waved one mighty hand in his general direction, "You may call me Elrond."

I stared blankly before bursting into a fit of giggles. I had to give Carrie credit she did stage this pretty well. "You expect me to think you're **the** Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, he's Aragorn the heir to Gondor, and he's Gandalf the Grey?"

"I would not say that I am that grey." The older man joked. He could've given Sir Ian McKellen a run for his money, hell he would win. The supposed 'Gandalf' rested an ancient wooden walking stick on his knee. His long grey cloak pooled at his feet and a grey pointy hat rested beside him on the couch. He ran his large hands through the long white beard that fell to his stomach pooling along with his equally long snowy hair. His face was covered in laugh lines, and crow's feet danced at the edges of his mirth-filled blue eyes.

He looked rather Gandalf-y to me.

The man deemed 'Aragorn' look slightly startled as if he didn't understand why I was calling them out on their names. Chocolate brown eyes peered at me from under dark brown hair. Stubble covered his face and he had a short goatee. He wore a green tunic, brown leggings, and knee-high brown boots. Overall he looked…scruffy. His eyes bore into my own for what seemed like forever before a beautiful silky melody had me tear my eyes away to find the source.

My eyes had fallen upon 'Elrond' who had been muttering something in what I now realized was Elvish. It must have been directed at the man who led me here because he bowed his head repeated his earlier gesture and left without a word.

_How the hell did Carrie find these guys?_

"You know of us?" 'Elrond' deadpanned his face as stoic as ever.

I gave an unlady like snort, "Millions of people know about you. Lord of the Rings? Ring any bells?" I gestured with my hands quotations as I said 'you'. "Give it up; I know Carrie's pulling a prank on me."

"Who is this Carrie?"

"I admit you guys are good but I'm serious stop it."

"You think this is pretense?" 'Aragorn' questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How may we prove you wrong?" 'Elrond' asked this time.

"You can't, you're fictional characters!"

"Fictional characters?" The wizard scoffed, "No, no, no my dear girl, we are very much as real as yourself." Gandalf brushed imaginary dust off his robe before gesturing to me, "Denial is not an attribute one wishes to associate with."

I stared down the grey wizard, "Fine if you want to play that way. Do something magical." I crossed my arms waiting for the actor to be stumped by his predicament.

"Very well." The wizard pushed himself to his feet. "Any requests?"

"I..." I stared at the white haired man stumped.

"Perhaps some rain?" The man began to chant lowly to himself. From where I stood I could see the sky darkening and not a moment later did the rain fall from the sky. "Or some wind?" The wind howled as it picked up speed. The once neatly stack paper son Elrond's desk were sent flying across the room. One harsh glare from Elrond later and the wind died as the rain seized."Perhaps not?" Gandalf gave Elrond a sheepish smile before turning his attention back on me.

"I…but…it's impossible."

"Few things are impossible; you of most of all should know that." Gandalf responded his eyes twinkling with mirth. I stared wide eyed at the old wizard. "Aye, I know who you are or rather I have heard much about you."

"Me? How?"

Instead of responding Gandalf turned his attention to Aragorn. "Would you mind checking on Frodo?"

The man nodded, "I know a clear dismissal when I hear one." Aragorn gave me a sincere smile before departing.

_If only Carrie was here to see that._

Elrond waited until Aragorn left shutting the door behind him before responding, "We know your family." Elrond spoke, "They used to…visit from time to time."

"Huh, more than they ever visited me."

Elrond continued as if I had never spoken, "They told us the prophecy, warned us to keep watch for the eighth."

"I take it they are not responsible for this?" Gandalf questioned.

I let out a long sigh, "Not that I am aware of."

"Perhaps the Valar had a hand in this matter." Elrond inquired.

"Or it may be a flux in her abilities." Gandalf paused to look at me, "Did anything…unusual happen before your arrival?"

I shrugged, "I fell asleep in some hay then 'POOF' I'm waking up in the middle of a forest."

We sat in contemplative silence for a while just lost in our own thoughts.

"Were you dreamless?" Gandalf inquired.

"Ye-" I paused about to tell him yes when I realized I did dream but I didn't remember. The only thing I did remember however was Galadriel's name.

Elrond picked up on my uncertainty, "Anything, any dreams at all?"

"I had one, I think." I paused trying again to remember what my dream had been. "I can't remember what happened, I just remember Galadriel's name." I tilted my head at the glance Elrond and Gandalf shared, "Do you think she brought me here?"

"Tis a possibility." Elrond answered, "I will write to her." The elf lord made his way to his desk grabbing parchment on his way, Gandalf had gone back to the couch smoking on his pipe, and I just stood in the middle of the room wringing my hands and biting my lip.

"So how did you guys know it was me? You know sister to _them_. I mean I could've been any crazy stranger." I was babbling something I tended to do when I was nervous and uncomfortable.

"You reek of power."

I shuffled my feet self-consciously, "Uh thanks?" _Now I really want to take a shower._

"Twas a bad choice of words, I offer my apologies. What I meant was that you have an identical aurora as your siblings." Gandalf gave me a crooked grin, "And the eyes," I swear his eyes twinkled, "they are a big hint."

"Oh." Stupid disappearing contacts.

"Oh indeed." The wizard chuckled to himself.

A comfortable silence took a hold of the room as Elrond continued his letter and Gandalf's chuckling came to an end.

"So where are Ellie and Aphrodite?" Both men gave me a blank look. "Uh, you know the wolf and mare." _Hopefully they didn't attack anyone when I fainted._

"Ah," Elrond lifted his head and met my gaze, "our stable master was not looking forward to stabling a wolf. It took some convincing on my part but he finally cracked." Elrond gave me a warm smile. "Both your horse and wolf are in good hands."

"Thank you."

The elf lord waved away my thanks, "You owe the stable master an explanation for why a lone woman would be traveling with a wolf. The mare on the other hand is quite understandable, I assume she is your Mount? And the wolf perhaps your…Bonded Creature was it?" I nodded my head vigorously in response and Elrond grunted in response, his attention going back to the letter letting the silence envelope the room once more.

After wringing my hands for another minutes I finally piped up, "I guess I should tell you guys my name." That caught their attention, their heads snapped towards me. "I'm Maya, Maya Welsh. Despite the fact that I thought you guys were fake, it really is a pleasure to meet you. You guys were my idol as a kid. I mean you're just amazing and….yeah." _Lord save me I'm babbling again._

The grey wizard smiled, "Likewise."

"You are welcomed guest here Lady Maya." The Elvish Lord made his way over to me with a sealed letter in his hand, "My home shall always be open to you."

"Uh, oh, thank you but just Maya please, the lady part makes me sound royally important."

The elf lord chuckled, "Maya it is then. May I inquire on what you know of us?"

"Uh well I guess that depends."

"On what?" Gandalf asked.

"On what's going on here."_Gandalf's Grey and had sent Aragorn to check on Frodo. That means they have the Ring and Frodo had indeed been stabbed. The question is if Frodo's awake and if yes, had the council happened yet? Oh what the Hell. _"How's Frodo's shoulder?

The wizard raised his brows at the question but Elrond answered, "He is well, he shall awaken soon."

_So the council hasn't happened yet._ "Well it seems I know a lot…well uh…about the future. Yeah the whole fiction thing depicted Frodo's journey."

"Frodo's journey?"

I clasped my hands over my mouth, "You didn't hear that."

Gandalf's face grew grim, "You must promise to encage this information in your mind. Let no one know that the future resides within you."

"I-uh, of course." I let my hands drop to my sides, "I solemnly swear to keep my big mouth shut."Gandalf and Elrond didn't look the slightest bit amused but instead gave each other calculating looks.

"Well then we must get to work." Elrond waved his hand for me to follow him, "We will be here to lend you aid. Aragorn, the man you saw before, will be a reliable source as well."

"But wouldn't that break the whole silence quota?"

"We will speak to him," I made to interrupt but Elrond just silenced me with his hand. "Your secrets are your own; you are free to tell him or to not. We wish only to speak to him about you."

"And that you can be trusted." Gandalf finished.

"So you two will be the only ones who know?"

"Aye."

"And of the guard?"

"Thalion? He knows little but he is a reliable man and knows not to speak of what little he saw."

"Recap; keep the whole power thing on a down low?"

"If you would."

I sighed, "Sounds good."

"Maya," Elrond lifted his head from the letter to meet my eyes, "keep Aragorn's name secret."

"Of course, Strider it is."

**OoOoOoO**

I awoke to the bright light of the sun shining down upon my face and a curious Elrond standing above me, "That's a little creepy."

The elf lord merely shrugged, "I was about to wake you when you awoke on your own."

_Maybe it was because you were standing over me like that._ "Huh." I pushed the covers off of me and slid out of bed. "I don't remember going to bed last night."

"I had brought you back to your rooms and left for naught five minutes to return to you passed out on the floor."

"Huh I don't remember being tired."

"Your mind is under a lot of stress; your body wants to fix it naturally with rest." Elrond handed me a glass of water and I accepted it gratefully.

"It makes sense."

"You must be hungry." As if to confirm his suspicions my stomach let out an angry growl. _Huh perhaps he's psychic_.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Starved actually."

"Then it is good that I have brought this." Elrond handed me a platter of assorted meat, cheeses, and fruits which I thanked him thoroughly for and promptly attacked.

"So," I implored after I finished eating, "any other reasons for coming here other than feeding me?"

"Yes, I have come to tell you that Frodo has awaken."

"_You are in the House of Elrond, and it is__ ten o'clock in the morning on October the__twenty-fourth, if you want to know.__"_

_I still got it. _

_Oh God I'm talking to myself._

"Tomorrow's the Council."

I didn't phrase it as the question but the Elf Lord answered anyway. "Yes."

My eyes flicked from the empty platter to Elrond, "I want to go."

"We assumed that would be the case."

"We?"

"Gandalf and I."

"And?"

"You will have to be cloaked and silent, having women in war council is unfathomable."

"I am not a typical woman."

The elf lord smiled, clearly amused, "No you are not."

"So does that mean I get to wear pants tomorrow?"

"Our goal is to keep you hidden, so yes I imagine you will have to wear pants." I let out a relieved sigh, "But-"

"But? There are no buts!"

"If you are to remain inconspicuous you will have to wear a dress for today."

"Fine, just don't incinerate my clothes or anything."

"I cannot imagine how _that _would be considered clothes." Elrond's tone didn't sound offensive he sounded more curious then anything.

"This is the more of the modest stuff." The elf just stared back at me in horror. "Don't look so horrified I'm the one who has to see it." I picked at my muddy clothes and wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I've been here for what, a day? And I'm still muddy."

Elrond chuckled, "You will have time to bathe but first I would ask you to wear these." He held up a glass phial with two floating items that oddly resembled contacts.

"What are they?"

"The first layer of the athealas plant enchanted by Gandalf; it will hide your eyes from nosey patrons."

I grasped the phial fishing out the floating objects and gently placed them in my eyes, "Do they work?" I blinked a couple times trying to get used to the strange texture of the 'medieval contacts'.

"Splendidly," Elrond gestured to the mirror across the room, "take a look for yourself." I did as he advised and stepped in front of the mirror. No longer did my eyes shine a vibrant array of colors but a single muddy hazel blend.

"Take this," I switched the old phial for the new slightly bigger one, "you shall need to take them out unless they are damaged or need cleaning." He gestured to the large phial, "The solution will keep them clean."

"And if I need more solution?"

"See to Gandalf, he will provide you with what you need."

I nodded in understanding, "Thank you." He accepted my thanks with a smile.

"I will fetch Melda to draw your bath."

"Fetch who?"

"You shall meet her." Elrond disappeared in a whirl of cloaks. _Damn mysterious elf. _Not five minutes later a woman appeared arms piled high with materials. I quickly flitted over to her grabbing some of stuff from her overflowing arms.

"Le fael." The elvish woman perked up when she say me. She pulled a quick curtsy and beamed at me, "Mae govannen Hiril Maya. Im Melda." Shiny black ringlets of hair bounced as the elvish woman turned up to see my slightly agape mouth.

"Uh."

"Oh, so you just speak the common tongue then. I am Melda, it is a pleasure to meet you." Melda smiled fondly and her eyes, a dark brown, twinkled with amusement. "Come we must get you clean." The woman grasped my hand and pushed me towards door number two. Inside there was a stone tub, a chamber pot (ugh), a vanity, and a series of small windows positioned at the top of the room both preventing peepers and funneling in light.

I just stared as Melda literally whirled around the room. First dropping of a silky material and some brushes at the vanity, then dropping various bottles of God knows what by the bath's edge, and finally leaving the room to go to the main door returning with three male elves carrying a bucket full of water in each hand.

When the tub was filled she had dismissed the men with a wave of her hand and with another whirl she was pouring the mysterious liquids into the tub. The smell of lavender and rose drifted up to meet my nose.

Melda spun to face me, "Strip." She deadpanned.

"What?"

"Strip."

"Got any singles?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

**OoOoOoO**

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing."

"Maya, it is but a piece of fabric." The damn elleth was smug about this.

I shot Melda a dirty look before rummaging through my closet (the third and final door), "I'm gonna shove the mighty Elvish Lord into the 'piece of fabric'."

The elleth smirked, "He is an elf lord it would be inappropriate for him do such a thing." I got a picture of Elrond posing in pink frilly corset and dress yelling 'I am Elf Lord hear me roar' in my head. I snickered into my hand at the thought only for Melda to cast me a curious glance.

The elleth caught sight of my hair and frowned, "You will catch a cold with hair so wet." I shrugged an answer and she continued to give me a disapproving stare.

"Fine, fine I'll dry it, hand me the towel." The elleth passed me what I asked for disapproving gaze still fully plastered on her face. "Stop it with that look, I'm drying my hair. See?" I made a big show of brutally wringing out my hair with a towel.

She 'tsked' at me, "You will ruin your hair." She wrenched the towel away from me with one hand and in the other she held a brush. She ushered me to the bedside and forcibly pushed me into a sitting position. "Now hold still."

"Yes ma'am!" Melda just sighed in defeat at my behavior as she performed the melodious task of drying and brushing my hair. Halfway done she had begun to hum a soft tune under her breath.

She tapped my shoulder when she was finished and sent me off to continue my search for a dress. With a huff I made my way to the closest and randomly stuck my hand in pulling the first thing my hand came in contact with; a pretty blue silk dress shimmered back at me.

"A wonderful choice." Melda complimented. She came over and helped me with the strings of the corset and dress. When she was finished I stared down at the shimmering dress.

"It's beautiful." _And I can actually breathe._

"A very good choice if I say so myself."

"Mithrandir."

"Gandalf!" The wizard stood within the doorway one hand resting almost lazily on his staff the other holding a bundle of dark cloth.

Gandalf smiled down at Melda and the elleth curtsied and left the room taking my dirty laundry with her, "It is good seeing you again my dear."

"You as well Gandalf."

"I trust Melda has been treating you well."

"She's wonderful she has provided me with everything."

"Very well." The wizard beamed at me, "Well I will not keep you I've had come to tell you that there will be a feast tonight and that it will be cold tomorrow so you should dress warmly." The wizard placed the bundle of clothes into my arms with a wink.

_Wow that was quick._

"Thank you for this and the lenses."

"Twas a pleasure my dear." Gandalf threw me another wink before leaving, "I shall call for Melda to return." He cast me a glance that obviously said 'hide the clothes' before leaving to fetch the elleth.

I didn't have to wait long for the elleth for she returned within a minute of Gandalf's departure just as I was stuffing the last dark garments into my pillow case. She gave me a calculating look before her face lit up, "If you wish I could show you the glory of my home."

"Please!"

**OoOoOoO**

After Melda drilled me in remembering every little corner of Rivendell, I felt like I finally knew where I was going…I think. In my defense I have my mother's sense of direction (which was beyond horrible). Melda had even found time to take me to the stables. Of course I had to feign the fact that I couldn't hear the horses speaking to me nor was I have an internal conversation with Ellie and Aphrodite but it was still great to finally get to see them.

Unfortunately the Stable Master almost had a seizure when I asked if I could take Ellie with me. Sadly after he caught his breath he heavily denied me and stomped away grumbling about 'humans' and something about 'reckless females'.

After the hours of sightseeing, as Melda liked to call it, we finally rested by a fountain not too far away from the archery range. As Melda talked about the local gossip, I found myself watching different elves take aim down the range. The methodical _thump _of the arrows even from this distance rang clear and was somewhat comforting. If I strained my eyes I could vaguely see the features of the elves and surprisingly enough some men (from what I could tell), although I really shouldn't haven been all that surprised considering the Council was tomorrow.

Melda had been droning on about a secret love affair between some servants when I first saw him. From what I could see, he was tall, lean and his hair was long and blonde. I didn't have to be up close to have known he was handsome. He held his bow proudly and from the way the other elves straightened at his presence, he seemed to hold their respect. But it wasn't his looks or authority that caught my eye, it was the fact he had to be shooting a hundreds of feet away from his target and was hitting dead center every time; I was fascinated.

I had been so absorbed in my new found curiosity that I hadn't noticed Melda had stopped talking for a while now. So when she spoke into my ear she made me jump half way to the moon, "That ellon you're staring at hails from Mirkwood. He is their prince." I jolted forward at her words.

"_That's_ Legolas?" I sputtered.

"You have heard of him?"

"Ya..uh…I read a book about Mirkwood." I could tell Melda didn't fall for my lie but she didn't acknowledge it.

"Well do not become too attached, he is to marry some high class elleth from Lothlórien." I felt my face fall. I had never thought of the idea of the Prince of Mirkwood being promised to a woman. As thrilling as it was to know more about one of the Fellowship members it wasn't that thrilling to know he was going to get married. After all he had been my first fictional crush.

"What?"

"His father fears that when he accepts the call of the sea he will leave behind a single prince. He wishes Prince Legolas to marry to ensure an heir is produced and the fate of Mirkwood secured." I stared at her open-mouthed.

"Isn't that little unfair, doesn't he want to marry for love?"

Melda shrugged, "Perhaps he wishes to put his princely duties before his own."

"I thought elves were all about marrying their soul mate."

"Now where would you hear that?"

"Stories, legends, that book that I told you about." Melda giggledd.

"Yes we do believe in finding the other half of our fëa, but Lady Gwilwileth may very well be that to him." She gave me a knowing smirk.

"Huh, the book didn't to mention that." I winced internally at how pathetic I sounded. I chewed on my lip for a moment pondering over this new information, "Why would King Thranduil want an heir if the elves are leaving?"

Melda shrugged, "I suppose the author of that book did not think it was appropriate to talk all about Prince Legolas' private affairs." I blushed under Melda's pointed look, "But there are those who wish to stay within the confines of Middle-Earth. King Thranudil may wish that an heir of the prince would stay behind if the prince chooses to leave as well. Or I suppose he would wish to hear the pitter-pattering of tiny feet once more before he left."

"Huh." I reclaimed my lip and stared at the blonde archer as he fired arrow after arrow.

Melda cleared her throat, "I suggest you do not stare at him for too long others may get…suspicious."

I choked and sputtered feeling my face burn, "Suspicious of what!?"

"Do not underestimate gossiping mongrels." She was giving me a serious look, one that my mom used to give me when she was worried about me. It gave me a pang of homesickness but yet made me truly trust Melda—she was only looking out for me.

"Your advice is taken to heart, thank you."

The elleth's face lit up, "Anytime my friend." She stood from her sitting position on the fountain brushing off her dress as she went, "We should be preparing you for the feast."

"I think I'm gonna stay out here for a while, if it's alright with you. This place is really relaxing."

"Indeed, I come here to think often." The elleth shook her head as if clearing memories her smile quickly broadening, "Very well you remember the way to your quarters?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I will see you in an hour, yes?" I nodded my head in response. She smiled, waved and with a whirl of her skirts she was gone.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and lazily let my fingers tease the water's surface. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sky had darkened slightly. But it was the sound of two people arguing quite loudly that had woken me. I turned my head to see the source of the noise, two short men—no hobbits—coming down the cobblestone path near the fountain.

Having caught my gaze the shorter of the two came running in my direction eyes alight. Wavy strawberry-blonde hair swished as the hobbit ran over to me with the second screaming 'Pippin slow down' behind him.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you happen to—whoa Merry look she's not an elf." I sat up at to answer the hobbit when the second hobbit, Merry, answered first.

"Pip that's rude." He scolded a bit out of breath. His dirty blonde curls bounced as he tried to catch his breath. The two hobbits looked very alike except for the one named Merry being the slightly taller one with a clef chin. Said hobbit smiled at me with an embarrassed look, "Excuse my cousin ma'am he doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut!"

"Hey!" Pippin squeaked but Merry just ignored him.

"I'm Meriaodc Brandybuck, but Merry will do. It's a pleasure to meet ya Miss...?"

_Start mental break. OH MY GOD. End mental break._

"Maya will do and your cousin did no harm. I believe if I was in his shoes I would've said the exact same thing. After all Rivendell is filled to the brim with elves." I winked at the dynamic duo.

"See Merry I did nothing wrong!" The other hobbit gave his cousin a silly look before turning his attention back to me, "The name's Peregrin Took but call me Pippin or Pip or whatever suits ya!"

"It's a pleasure. Anything you guys need?"

Pippin blushed, "We are, uh, a little lost."

"Ya I know how you feel, if my friend Melda hadn't forced me to memorize every step I took then I'd be just as lost as you." I laughed a little at the memory, "So where are you headed?"

"To the guest quarters." Pippin answered sheepishly.

"We would've made it their on our own if Pippin hadn't run off the path to chase the birds." Merry gave Pippin a half-hearted glare.

"I wasn't chasing birds!" The younger hobbit objected.

"Then what were ya doing?"

"I-" Pippin stammered a ruby blush creeping up his face, "I saw a pretty elf lady and-" He stopped gain blush deepening. "I wanted to say hello but ya distracted me." Pippin gave Merry a guilty look, "By the time I looked back she was gone."

"And we were completely lost." Merry finished. "Oh Pippin what am I going to do with ya?"

"Hopefully feed me, I'm starving." I laughed at Pippin's shameless statement and interrupted Merry before he could yell at his cousin.

"How about I get you guys to your room and we'll all meet up at the main hall for the feast?" Pippin perked up at the mention of food and Merry silently nodded his approval.

"Deal." They responded in unison.

It took us ten minutes before I decided to tell the hobbits I was just as lost as they were. It took us another ten minutes to walk to my room, which was filled with much laughter on my account and quite a bit of story-telling on the hobbits' part.

When we had arrived at my room I had told the hobbits to wait outside my door so I could pop in my room and search for Melda. Lady luck must have been on my side because as soon as I walked in I nearly collided with the elleth. Said elleth had been muttering to herself in elvish and smoothing out a pretty green dress on my bed.

Her eyes flitted to meet my own with a glare that could kill Sauron, "You are late!"

"Yeah well I was giving some friends some help." I opened the door so Melda could have a peak at the two hobbits smiling nervously outside the room. "I told them I would help them find their room."

Melda sighed and pointed at the bathroom, "Wash up, the water will no doubt be cold, when you are done put a robe on, wring your hair out _gently_,and wait for me. Understood? I shall show these two gentlemen to their rooms."

I saluted her with a smirk, "Yes ma'am." I turned around and shot the hobbits a toothy grin, "I'll see you boys later after all I'll need me some dashing escorts." Both hobbits blushed and happily agreed.

"Remember you must wait for me!" Melda yelled over her shoulder shutting the door behind her.

After they were gone I happily made my way into the bathroom inhaling the scents of lavender and rose. I spied the robe Melda had mentioned neatly folded on the vanity. Placed on top of it was the shaving dagger which Melda had gave to me earlier that morning, as she handed it to me she had stated that elvish women did not need such things but she had served a handful of humans who had required such a thing. Of course I had thanked her profusely.

Grabbing the robe and dagger I placed them closer to the tub near the towel that Melda must have left for me. I dipped one finger into the water only to jerk it back.

Cold?

Talk about freezing!

I bit my lip with uncertainty, slipping one finger into the water. _It couldn't hurt if I just heated it up by a little. _The heat spread through my fingertip and into the freezing water under a millisecond. With a satisfied smile I slipped into the luke-warm water and quickly bathed hoping the faster I would finish the quicker I could turn the water back to its freezing state.

When all was done I quickly gripped the towel and dagger leaving the latter on the vanity and using the former to dry of and put up my hair. Sliding the robe on I made my way to the main room I snuck closer to the fireplace trying to play the 'cold' victim.

Not even a minute after I had settled myself next to the fireplace Melda had whirled in with all her whirling glory. "I am mad at you."

"Who me?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"Yes you Aranel."

"Ara-who?"

"Aranel." Melda chastised as she pulled a brush from God-knows-where.

"What's an Aranel?"

Melda brandished the hairbrush as if it were a sword, "Do not try to distract me Maya, I will have none of that."

"I wasn't trying to distract you." I let out a small hiss as she brushed through a knot.

"Yes of course."

"I wasn't!" I protested. After a long silence I broke, "Fine maybe a little."

"I know."

I tried to twist around to ask her why she was angry at me but she whacked me with the hairbrush. Scandalized I felt my mouth drop open, "Di-Did you just thump me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine," I hissed, "I'll be the civil one. Why are you mad?"

"Had you not been helping Master Merry and Master Pippin I would have been able to use the speech I had formulating in my mind. Alas you betrayed me and I had no reasonable explanation to yell at you."

"So let me get this straight, you're mad because you had no reason to yell at me?"

"Yes."

"I can feel the love." Melda just laughed in response.

We made idol conversation as Melda worked her magic on my hair. When she moved on to my makeup she prodded me with her finger and brought out a black stick, "Eyes open and wide." She instructed as she traced, what I assume is kohl, around my eyes. When she had finished I started to make my way to the mirror but she had pulled me back and told me to 'wait until you are completely finished'.

She dragged me to my bed where I saw the dress she had chosen close up. The dress was a beautiful green and gold mixture. An emerald green made up a majority of the dress while a lighter green made up the corset. Said corset appeared over the actual dress and only covered the midriff. The sleeves which started just at the end of the shoulder (leaving a majority of the shoulder bare), was the same gold that made up the stitching.

Now I'm not one for wearing dresses but the dress in front of me made my inner girl scream, well screech was more like it.

I pulled on the dress with excitement with Melda's warnings of 'slow down Aranel you'll tear it' echoing in the background.

When the dress finally was on it fit perfectly much to my excitement (I have come to terms with elves being creepily good at measurements without measuring). The golden sleeves were like a second skin until mid-forearm where they billowed out and trailed nearly to the ground. The corset in itself was an amazing feat; it was gorgeous and most importantly comfortable (which was a terribly appealing conundrum).

Melda had brought out a thin gold flexible choker made of some kind of fabric fitted with a single emerald. She fitted the necklace around my neck with a smile. "Almost finished." She said with a wink.

The last thing she brought out was a pair of green flats the same shade of green as the corset with tiny spots of sparkling gold. They were light and flexible and made me feel like I was walking on air.

"Am I done now?" I asked bouncing with excitement.

"Nearly." Melda pinched my cheeks, ignoring my hiss of pain, giving my cheeks color and all while smiling triumphantly, "Finished."

I yanked the elleth with me as I rushed the mirror. I smiled at my reflection never coming up with a memory where I looked so beautiful. My hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail with an emerald green bow with gold accents holding it back. Two pieces of my hair fell perfectly to frame my face and as I turned my head I spotted two braids (one on each side) pulled back into the ponytail. The gold flecks in my 'eyes' were highlighted by the kohl and the dress fell lovely against my body giving me curves that I didn't even know had existed. I almost looked graceful…regal maybe.

I spun around and took Melda into a hard hug, "You're a wonderful friend!"

Melda returned the hug just as eagerly, "Then I am honored to have a friend such as you Aranel."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," I pulled back slightly to stare Melda straight in the face, "but you really have to tell me what Aranel means."

Melda gave me a wide smile, "Princess."

"Wha-?"

"Aranel means princess."

I raised one brow, "And you thought that would fit me how?"

"Well," Melda steered me to face the mirror, "if you look at your reflection you would see a beautiful princess staring back."

"That's a joke right?" Melda thumped my arm in aggravation. "Okay, okay I get it. No making fun of the artist's work."

Melda's voice turned serious, "You have a beauty, a power, strength, something. Whatever it may be we can sense it."

"Who can?"

"The elves. Whether you are aware of it or not treat it with great care." Her face was deadly serious like she was trying to portray some hidden message and then her expression changed in a blink of an eye. Melda was smiling like she had not one care in the world but it didn't reach her eyes, they still bore into my own as if she was trying to tell me something. She had caught on that something was different about me all on her own.

"Thank you."

"It is no-"

"You been a wonderful friend and I've hardly known you for an entire day." I pulled her into another tight hug.

"I take pleasure in being your friend."

"Tha-" I was interrupted by a gentle knock and a tentative call from Pippin. Untangling myself from Melda's arms I opened the door with a smile. Before me were Merry, Pippin and two other hobbits all looking especially dapper, "Although I'm pleasantly surprised, I thought we agreed on meeting in the main hall?"

Pippin just gaped and Merry elbowed him rather harshly. The hobbit blushed then gulped before bowing and offering his hand, "We could not leave you to walk to the hall alone." Merry supplied, "For what kind of hobbits would we be if we did not escort the lady?"

I curtsied with a giggle, "Oh why thank you milord." I held his arm with one hand and waved the other at Melda as we disappeared down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3:Kiss My Eyes & Lay Me to Sleep

Chapter 3

"Maya you look very pretty." It seemed Pippin had regained his ability to speak.

"Thank you Pippin, although I must say you clean up well yourself," Pippin blushed and averted his gaze. I continued, "you all do."

Sam, who's own cheeks had a rosy tint, piped up, "That is very kind of you to say Miss Maya."

"Just Maya is perfect Sam." I patted the groundskeeper happily on the shoulder.

Merry and Pippin had been quick to introduce me to Sam and Frodo, we had met the heroic duo on the way to main hall the cousins nearly pounced on them. Both hobbits were quieter than the cousins but they were just as sweet. Frodo's unruly dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes had been a beacon for his identity long before Merry and Pippin had revealed it. And of course Sam's unwillingness to leave the other hobbits side had been another hint.

We had arrived in the main hall much faster than expected possibly having to do with hobbits excitement for food (mainly spurred by Merry and Pippin).

We paused just short of the rows of tables, "Where should we sit?" Merry questioned his eyes flitted across the many tables filled with elves, men, and dwarves alike. It was like the medieval version of the first day of high school.

Pippin held up one hand gesturing to Aragorn, "Look there's Strider, we can sit with him!"

"We can ask to sit with him." Sam corrected but Pippin had already run off to tackle the unsuspecting ranger. Pippin hit the ranger with a loud 'umph' and nearly sent the man hurdling towards the floor had Aragorn not had such a quick reflexes.

Thank God for the freaky ranger powers. _Heh, he's a Power Ranger._

"Pippin," Merry chastised, "you can't just tackle him!" Fortunately for Pippin, Merry's scolding had been drowned out by everyone's laughter.

Aragorn caught Merry's reprimanding glare, "It is fine Merry, I am quite alright." The ranger smiled down at the hobbits with sparkling eyes. "What is it you need?"

"We were wondering if we may sit with you?" Sam answered. He seemed almost bashful upon making his request.

"Aye, if you do not mind joining me at an old friend's table." After hearing the hobbits' acceptance he turned to me, "And you milady, we have met but I have yet to have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"I am Maya it's a pleasure to finally have made your acquaintance…" I caught the man's eyes and titled my head, "Strider." The name rolled off my tongue like I had said it a million times before, like it was second nature.

"Likewise milady, the Lord Elrond has shared much about you." I stiffened slightly. _Elrond wouldn't tell Aragorn, he promised he wouldn't. _I relaxed with that thought and batted my hands as if I was waving 'milady' away, "Stick with Maya I'm not that important."

He caught my eyes in a rather serious stare, "Lord Elrond would have me think differently."

"I-"

"Melon? Le abdollen!" Aragorn turned so fast I thought he was going to give himself whiplash.

"Na vedui!" Aragorn clasped forearms with the very elf I had been admiring early that day—the Prince of Mirkwood—and pulled his friend in a very manly half-hug.

Huh, who would've thought that the bro hug was universal?

The friends spewed Elvish so fast between one another you could practically feel the energy between them. Just watching them greet one another was bringing my inner fangirl to her knees.

"And who do we have here?" I was already melting at the sight of him but hearing his voice brought on a whole new level of disintegration. Oh who am I kidding? I was a puddle of goo as soon as the elf prince uttered the word 'melon'. There were no possible way to physically describe the sound of his voice but if I could use one word it would be delicious.

Of course strong, sexy, and masculine could work too.

And God the movies didn't do him any justice. Now don't get me wrong Orlando Bloom is a walking talking sex symbol. A blonde Orlando Bloom is basically personally sending a package labeled 'sexual frustration, fifteen and up' to women (and some men) everywhere. But this…this Adonis that has personally made an appearance in front of me brings a whole new level to the phrase 'drop dead gorgeous'. I'm actually surprised that I'm even slightly able to keep my composure and not drool all over him.

Key word slightly.

_Wow I'm desperate. _

_Well it's been a while. _

_A long while. _

_I really need to stop talking to myself. _

Eyes the color of a stormy sky greeted me from under dark lashes that Covergirl could only dream about. His lips were thin but rounded and were a pale pink color and I had the strongest urge to lean forward and discover what they tasted like. His infamous golden hair glistened and fell low on his chest; two pieces near his temples were braided and tucked behind his pointed ears. A brown tunic layered his form with a leather belt tightening the tunic at his waist. Green leggings covered the lower half of his body and tucked into brown boots. A single silver dirk hung off the belt at his left hip.

God was he gorgeous.

_Girl get you hormones in check before you jump him and scream 'my precious'. _

"Very important friends." I didn't miss the look Aragorn and Prince Legolas shared, "I was hoping that they could join us." Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the prince.

"Of course, I shall see to it that there is room." The Prince cocked his head transforming him from steaming sex magnet to curious puppy. "May I know their names?" He directed his comment more towards us then Aragorn.

Merry took the incentive and stepped forward with a carefree smile, "Merry and-"

"-Pippin at your service." The two hobbits had thrown their arms around one another's shoulders in an almost lazy matter.

The Prince bowed his head, his eyes dancing with mirth, "A pleasure."

Sam stood and bowed in front of Legolas, "Samwise Gamgee, it is fine to meet you Master Elf."

"As well as yourself Master Hobbit." The elf teased. Sam smile brightened his entire face.

I watched as Frodo's eyes flickered warily from the Prince to the ranger almost asking if he was trustworthy. When Aragorn gave Frodo a silent nod said hobbit allowed his gaze to flicker back to the elf, "Frodo Baggins…nice to, uh, meet you."

"I have heard much about you." I could almost hear Frodo' silent thoughts of 'that's what I was afraid of'. I slipped my hand onto the hobbit's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The poor hobbit had just woken up from almost dying and now he was being dragged around, the poor thing.

I jumped at the clearing of someone's throat. "Err-pardon?"

"Perhaps you could give me your name as well?" I fidgeted under the intense blue stare. Breaking his gaze I reached up to yank on a strand of hair only to come up empty.

_Ponytail…right. _

I dropped my hand almost dejectedly and instead used it pick at imaginary lint on my dress. "I-uh…" _Come on girl this isn't the first hot guy you've made contact with. _

I flitted my eyes to meet his own gaze once again, "Sorry I,-I'm Maya." I held my hand out to shake his hand before realizing my crucial mistake. The elf had already swooped in with a delicate kiss to my knuckles before I could draw back my hand.

_No handshakes here idiot. _

When he released my hand I panicked. Flinging said hand behind my back I entwined it with its pair and shot the elf a nervous smile hoping somehow he didn't noticed my panicky movements.

He definitely noticed.

_AbortAbortAbort._

"We uhh, don't do that where I'm from." I sputtered.

_Oh great save._

"You..?" His eyes expressed his confusion and, oh god, did he look like a kicked puppy.

Aragorn, however, swooped in to save me before I could embarrass myself further, "She hails from a small village near Gondor; they have…different customs."

"Aye then, I apologize milady," Legolas offered me a bow and a smile that looked more like a grimace, "Twas not my intent to offend you in any way." His eyes met mine for a brief moment before flitting away, "It was a pleasure to meet you all." Legolas shifted from one foot to another before giving a final head nod and making to stride towards a table at the end of the hall.

_I think you hurt his pride._

_Oh shut up._

"Wait!" _That came out way louder than I hoped._

The elf paused and turned back to where I literally just screamed at him.

_If I could crawl in a corner and die now would be a wonderful time._

"You, uh, never told us your name." _Not that I don't know it already._

The elf inclined his head, "My apologies, you may call me Legolas."

I gave him a small smile, "Well met Legolas." He inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"I shall see you all at the table." With that he made off into the crowd heading for a table at the end of the hall.

"Well then." Aragorn waved a hand at us encouraging us to follow him to the table Legolas had just bobbed and weaved his way to.

Bowing my head low I followed trying not to call too much attention to myself. Sitting down to the right of Aragorn and to the left of Frodo I opted to lose myself in my thoughts, doing such was one of my natural defenses. High school is where I fondly put it to use, weaving through students and staff, head low, iPod plugged in, and thoughts moving a mile a minute.

I had been so lost in my natural element that I barely realized the food had begun to be served.

Barely.

After all food was one of my greatest allies.

Lines and lines of plates had begun to be placed on the wooden long tables. Each plate a different delicacy and smelling just as tasty as the next. But when the first cup of wine was poured the festivities really began to pick up. A band seemingly hidden in the corner of the ballroom played joyful music as men, elf, and even dwarf alike became rosy cheeked and quite friendly. Now don't get me wrong the food and wine was wonderful but it wasn't good enough to get the dwarves and elves to mingle; not yet at least.

I was going strong on my fourth glass of wine when I saw Frodo staring at the dance floor with a sad face. I tipped back my goblet and swallowed the rest of its contents in one gulp, something I was probably going to regret in the morning, after all this stuff was much more potent than the wine back home (not that I'm complaining), at least I'm not a lightweight. Standing up I grasped Frodo's arm, the hobbit only stared up at me in confusion, "Come on we're dancing."

"I don't think-" I cut him off.

"Uh-uh we're doing this even if I have to embarrass myself in front of the entire population of Rivendell. And I'll have you know I embarrass myself quite often but never before in front of an entire population of a city, so you should be feeling very smug right about now." Frodo laughed silently but said nothing and followed me to the dance floor. Elbowing my way through men, elves, and dwarves alike I led Frodo to the center of the dance floor. Upon our arrival I tilted my head at the sight of the fast paced yet elegant dance a group of elves were performing to our right.

Nudging Frodo I gestured to the group, "So, uh, do you know any elvish dances?"

Frodo scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "I know drinking jigs." He scanned the dancing elves but shook his head sadly, "Perhaps we should go si-" Murmuring to myself 'fuck it', I hooked the crook of our arms together and skipped and twirled Frodo around until we probably had every eye on us, most likely staring at us in disgust, but we were too busy having fun laughing our asses off to really notice.

Well except when I accidentally swung Frodo into an elvish fellow and he actually 'humphed' us but that of course only made us laugh more to the point where we soared past the obnoxiousness of the drunks (considering we were still quite sober it was a feat in itself). By the time we had finished with our little escapade we had danced through several songs only stopping due to a series of slower songs (we could've decided to continue our obnoxious dancing throughout said slow songs but we decided we give the other dancers a break from us). We tiredly retired to a bench.

When we both settled down Frodo turned to me with eyes filled with mirth and a smile firmly planted on his lips, "Thank you."

My ego may or may not have inflated because for the better part of an hour I got Frodo Baggins to actually have fun _while_ he wore the ring. If that doesn't make someone feel good about themselves I don't know what will.

_Insert self esteem boost._

"Eh don't thank me I'm a bad influence. Now go get yourself and Sam drunk and dance on a table." Frodo laughed and waved saying he was off to find the other hobbits. Who knows maybe he'd take my advice.

Lounging back on the table and humming under my breath I was content to watch the flurry on the dance floor.

"Watta ya be humming lassie?" I jumped startled, so lost had I been in people watching I hadn't even heard the dwarf stumble upon me.

His thick brogue reminded me of Old Alistair, a fairly active, uncouth but very kind old man. He boarded his wife's mare, Matilda, at the barn after she passed. He'd visit at least twice a week telling tales of his time in Scotland as a boy or how he fell in love with his wife. The thought of him brought a sense of homesickness that I quickly drowned with fresh gulp of alcohol—sweet curer of all.

I smirked at the read-haired dwarf, "A song." I took in the man before me, his hair and beard fell to his midsection-his moustache weaved into two thick braids—and he wore simple clothes that were slightly rumpled, but by the large grin on his face he could care less. He held a pint of what I assumed was mead and judging by the flush in his cheeks, it wasn't his first pint either.

"A song, eh?" He snorted, "What one?" He tilted back his pint and swallowed a large portion in one gulp while I watched with interest.

I chuckled, "One you wouldn't know."

He belched in response and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Mind if I 'ear it?" I raised a brow in response. "Sing it."

_Oh hell no._ "I don't sing." I said crossing my arms.

He waved his cup at me, "Ye' were hummin'."

I finished the goblet in front of me, vying for another. "That's different." A server seemed to magically appear with another goblet.

_ Thank God._

_ You're so gonna feel this in the morning._

_ Shut up it's not even hitting me yet. _

"Nay." The dwarf lounged back looking at the crowd of people with a disinterested eye, "They only difference be the words."

_He does have a point._

_Oh what the hell. _

Spinning around I faced the table. Gnawing on my lip, I stared down at the table, "Fine." The dwarf's face didn't change but he did turn his head to acknowledge me.

Keeping my voice pitched low so no one would hear me I sang to the dwarf.

This is what I brought you, this you can keep

This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise to depart, just promise one thing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

I banged my hands softly on the table and then clapped them, creating a beat for the song.

This is what I brought you, this you can keep

This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise you my heart, just promise to sing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me

This is what I thought, so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Finishing the song I lifted my eyes to see a couple of elves had turned their heads in curiosity. _Right, freaky _hearing. _Damn._ So in hindsight, banging on the table and clapping my hands wasn't the best idea for someone who didn't want people to listen in, but the song sounded better with the beat.

"Not bad." The dwarf gave me an appraising look, "Never 'eard the song tho'."

"Did I not tell you that Master Dwarf?" Said dwarf only 'humphed' in response.

After a few moments in comfortable silence I turned to him in interest, "So may I know the name of the dwarf that I serenaded."

He shook his head in acknowledgment, "The name's Gimli." _Well fuck, I wasn't expecting that. _I stared at the dwarf stunned. How could I not realize? Not that he revealed his identity I could easily pick out the dwarf's characteristics. First Legolas and now Gimli, geesh I was losing my touch already. "And ya lass?"

I barely registered his voice, "-huh?"

"Yer name?"

"Oh sorry," blushing in embarrassment, "it's Maya, just Maya. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fair enough." He raised his glass, slid off the bench, and hobbled off.

_That was weird. _

_ Maybe your voice offended him._

_ You're an ass._

_ Well I'm you._

_ Which reminds me, I'm insane._

_ Cheers to that. _

"Miss-?" Jumping up I nearly clobbered the elf from the forest—Thalion—with the goblet my finger had been continuously circling. He was standing next to me with a 'hand stuck in the cookie jar' look.

"Oh—oh geez sorry. You just frightened me; you guys need a bell or something around your neck." _And I'm rambling. Maybe I am feeling the effects…huzzah!_

Thalion waved away my apologies, "Twas my fault, I forget sometimes that your kind does not share the same sense we do," He seemed to look me over for a second, "Especially when inebriated." I kept my mouth figuring he wouldn't believe me if I said I wasn't drunk. He shifted his feet almost awkwardly, before sitting down uneasily. "I wished to apologize for my behavior in the forest. Had I kno-"

I cut him off with a shake of my head, "Don't be silly, you don't need to apologize." I blinked in thought, "I should actually, apologize that is. I treated you horribly so I'm sorry for that. I was scared and confused but that still doesn't make up for how I acted; I was raised better than that."

"No need milady. We shall just have to agree to be on the same ground, yes?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Very well, how do you fair?"

"Much better thank you." I gestured around me, "This place really is a healing house." As an afterthought I added, "You can just call me Maya by the way."

"I am Thalion. It is a pleasure to finally meet you on the right terms."

"Definitely." I smiled at the elf, hoping somehow we'd become friends.

He looked at my empty goblet, "Would you like a drink?"

Against my better judgment I said yes and that's the last I remembered of the night.


	5. Chapter 4:Cynics & Critics

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet which seemed to be magnified by the splitting headache I was sporting.

_Maybe if I don't move the pain will go away._

_As if. _I let out a low moan of annoyance and proceeded to curl into a ball and cover my head with one of the numerous pillows supporting my head. _Maybe I'll suffocate myself._

"Aranel, pardon I did not think you would wake." Melda's perky voice was a little too perky for my tastes this morning. "I expected you to sleep till much later after the drink you consumed at last night's festivities." I could hear the teasing in her voice. _Oh god how did she find out? I must be the laughing stock of Rivendell._ I burrowed my head deeper into the mountain of pillows. _Suffocation would be a beautiful thing at this point._

As if reading my mind she supplied, "My friend Thalion was there and spoke of your astounding ability to hold your drink." I could most definitely hear the smirk in her voice now.

Temporarily forgetting my hangover from hell in favor of curiosity, I popped out of my sanctuary. Ignoring my nauseous stomach and screaming headache, I peered at Melda curiously, "You know Thalion?"

She let out a soft tinkling laugh, "We have been friends since we were mere children."

I smirked at her, "Just friends?" I waggled my eyebrows at the elleth and she blushed.

"Just friends." She wouldn't return the look I was giving her but I let it slide, after all she was the only friend I really had here and tormenting her would not be a good idea if I wanted it to stay that way.

"So," I shifted comfortably in the blankets, "what's my damage?"

Melda grabbed one of the chairs placed in front of the fireplace and made herself comfortable, "Pardon?"

"You know," I shifted. "how bad was I last night?"

She shrugged her soldiers and sighed, "You merely passed out after your third glass with Thalion." I blinked and let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"So I didn't completely embarrass myself?"

"Well you did vomit on Prince Legolas."

"WHAT!?" I jumped up from the bed and stared at Melda disbelievingly.

_Someone please kill me._

"Oh Maya," She came over and pushed me back onto the bed, "hush, it is still early."

"B-but." _I can't believe I vomited on my childhood crush. _

She smoothed back my hair, "I was merely jesting."

I blinked blankly before scoffing and playful pushing her away, "I hate you."

She smirked and wrapped her pale thin arms around me in a quick hug, "You passed out long after many of the feast's guests had retired to their chambers or passed out themselves. Thalion brought you here where I was awaiting your return." She gave me a wide smile, "I was hoping to hear of your night."

"You didn't miss anything besides me scaring everyone on the dance floor with my wild moves." She let out a small giggle that made me think she already knew about that, "I'll need to find Thalion and thank him."

"Be careful you may inflate the ellon's head, he already has a hard enough time attempting to keep it level." 

I laughed and shoved her again, letting us fall in a comfortable silence. Shifting my view to peer out the window, I saw the sun still low in the sky casting a bright morning glow. "So what are you doing in here?"

She lifted her eyebrow, "I did not realize I was not wanted." She made to get up by I pulled her down to sit next to me.

I laughed and rested my head in the palm of my head. My head still ached but it was not as strong as when I first woke up, it had minimized to a dull ache (thank god for the power of fast healing), however the nausea had yet to disappear and I was stuck with the sick churning of my stomach. Trying not to move too fast and trigger my upset stomach, I turned to face Melda. "That's not what I meant."

She sighed and stood up from her perch on the edge of the bed, "I am afraid I will not be able to assist you today." She took on a tone of annoyance. "I have been assigned one of the court elves to take care of for the entirety of the day. I abhor working with the court elves they act so cruel." Melda wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I do not know why I have to do it when Lord Elrond specifically assigned you as my charge yesterday." She sighed and straightened her skirts. "Now you have no one to help you get dressed, so I was laying out your clothes for the day if, of course, you were able to venture out for the day after last night's affairs." Melda tilted her head to the side and evaluated me. "Yet you look like now as if you had not touched a single goblet of wine last night."

_Elrond was giving me a clear getaway for the council. _"The wine didn't affect me that much." _Lie. _

She cast me a suspicious glance, "I witnessed the way you awoke this morning. You were certainly affected."

Shifting in my seat I met her gaze, "I don't know what to tell you." She held my gaze for a moment longer, the same serious look from the night before appeared before she ended it.

"If you shall need me I will be thinking of ways to end the imminent torture I will be enduring. Feel free to free me." She gave me a small smile before she left in a whirl of her skirt and black curls.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her I was grabbing the clothes out of the pillowcase they were stuffed in. I changed out of the silky night dress that I assumed Melda put me in the night before and into the darker more rough set of clothes. As I shifted through the clothes a small roll of white fabric fell out of the confines of the dark pile. Staring blankly at the roll I held it in the air and let the fabric fall loose. My eyes flitted back to the pile of dark male clothes and then back again to the white fabric.

_Oh. _"Well how is this going to work?"

So as you assume trying to bind one's breasts is not the simplest task, especially when you know you'll be in a room full of testosterone filled men and one little indication of a boob might set them off into a raving misogynist rampage. So as one might imagine I spent much of my time getting dressed on binding my breasts (not as easy as one would think).

I slipped into the rest of the outfit without hindrance; scratchy leggings, an even scratchier robe and hood, and knee high boots, all black and wrinkled. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck and raised my hood to shroud my face in darkness. Observing myself in the mirror I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. I felt as badass as Mulan and had to resist the urge to slay imaginary enemies in front of the mirror so I could watch the way my cloak whipped around me.

Biting my lip I stepped away from the mirror and made my way towards the door pausing when I realized I had no idea where I was going. _Well hell. _Shrugging to myself I pulled the door open anyway, coming face to face with Elrond who looked like he was milliseconds away from knocking. "I was just wondering where I was supposed to go."

Elrond's eyes flitted over my outfit in a calculating sort of manner, nodding his head in satisfaction he took a step back and met my gaze, "I am here to show you the way as well as give you your alias." He gestured for me to walk in front of him as he shut the door to my room behind me. "Your alias, it would seem, is quite familiar to you or rather your family. I no naught if in your world they exist but here the Brotherhood rose not long after the first visit of the Creators."

I let a stream of air silently pass through my lips, "The Brotherhood of the Eight." I wet my suddenly dry lips and tilted my face to see Elrond's as we walked, "Where I'm from they're made out to be some sort of satanic cult. I've never gotten the chance to meet anyone from the Brotherhood and see if they are anything like the original group."

"Yes well the Brotherhood shall be your cover; here the Brotherhood is as strict about their policies as the original. If anyone were to become suspicious and question your knowledge of the Creators shall help you to be more than prepared." He paused mid-stride and turned to face me, "As luck would have it the Brotherhood's code protects you from showing your face, so you shall be more than safe when you arrive in the council cloaked in your hood."

"But won't they question me? They can't possibly think right off the bat that I'm a member of the Brotherhood." Elrond silenced me when pulled out from his robes a large silver and gold pendant that I had only seen in pictures. "Where'd you get this?" I whispered. Elrond held out the pendant and placed it in my cupped hands. My fingers traced the outline of the pendant shivering as I felt the waves of magic curling of the edges.

The pendant was made up of a large circular eight formed in dark silver, where the two circles of the eight met was a golden eye staring back; the symbol of the Brotherhood, almost as sacred as the code. "I once had a friend who was involved in the Brotherhood." Elrond offered nothing else but instead encouraged me to put the pendant on.

I slipped it on over my hood and let the large symbol swing down against my chest. The reaction in my body was imminent, I felt the magic that flowed freely within me spiral and swirl in excitement, like giving a child a present, and then it whooshed out creating a whirlwind that lasted no longer than half a second. Blinking slowly I peered at Elrond curiously. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You have never worn one?" He was staring at me with a quizzical look on his face.

I shrugged, "Never would've gotten a chance, the Brotherhood clings onto these desperately." I gestured to the pendant. "Besides I don't think the pendants back home would have any affect like this one."

"Interesting." He lifted up my hood to view my eyes. "It seems Gandalf's concoction lasted the journey." He let my hood go so it would fall back and cover my still hazel eyes. "Come, I do not wish to be late to my own council." Following behind the elf lord I realized Melda did not cover this covert area in our lil' tour yesterday. _It must be restricted or something._

We turned a corner and came upon a small room, well if you could really call it that since it had no ceiling, merely a floor and one wall. Elegant chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing one larger chair (what I assumed was Elrond's) situated in front of a large oak tree and a pedestal appeared to be the centerpiece. The chairs were filled with beings of different shapes and sizes, from lean elves to stout dwarves and scraggly men. I shifted my feet nervously as all eyes turned to us and then to my chest. The pendant from my neck seemed to cause various states of emotions but whatever they were they were quickly silenced as Elrond came to stand before his chair. "You may take your seats."

There was a unanimous sound of shuffling feet and creaking chairs as everyone took their seats. I moved to the empty seat situated to the right of Frodo and sat trying not to let the hobbit see under the hood as he stared curiously at me. And then it began, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit rose slightly shaking. He continued his path to the pedestal and dropped the ring briskly in the center not giving the ring one backwards glace. I, however, stared at the gold band remembering the evil it brought to Middle Earth, I could see it, feel it. The black sinewy tendrils reached out hissed nipping at the minds of the beings around us. I braced myself against the Darkness like I had been taught so long ago, but I knew it would make little difference-a part of me was dark as the ring itself, it called to it wishing I would stand and place it on my finger. I tensed my jaw and gripped the arms of my seat until my knuckles turned white, trying to expel the Darkness from my mind.

Frodo, who seemed unaware of the tendrils spewing from the ring, visibly relaxed in his seat with the ring no longer in his possession, a small smile played on his lips.

"So it is true…" I turned to the man with the shoulder length strawberry blond hair, he had rose from his chair facing the council on his feet. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." I watched Boromir step closer to the pedestal on which the ring was held. Under his breath he muttered 'Isildur's Bane' before leaning forward reaching for the golden object.

Before I knew it I was on my feet snatching the man's arm away as Elrond stood and shouted his name. For a brief moment I feared Boromir got a look under my head as he yanked his hand away with a hiss. He opened his mouth to shout at me but was interrupted by Gandalf's shout, under the cover of the wizard's words I slipped back to my seat, all attention that had been on me was long forgotten with the dark words being spoken.

The wizard's voice was thick and crusty as he spoke the ugly words of the Black Speech, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sky darkened and trembled with each word. Some of the residents of the council groaned or muttered while others merely paled or tightened their fingers till their knuckles turned white and some looked as though they were in pain while others just bowed their heads.

When Gandalf was done he leaned heavily on his staff, physically exhausted from speaking the ugly words of the black tongue, however the sky returned to its light blue gleam and the animals proceeded about their day as if nothing happened.

Elrond lifted his head from its previous perch in the palm of his hand, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf scoffed and turned to face the council, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He stared every man in the face lingering on Boromir before continuing, "The Ring is altogether Evil." The wizard returned to his seat with a quiet 'humph'.

Boromir rose from his seat once again, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He paused to look at the men around him. He lowered his voice slightly, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Boromir spun around to face Aragorn a new sneer appearing on his face. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn spoke calmly and met Boromir's hateful glare.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. I had to hold back a snort. _What an asshole. _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blond haired elf prince stand with such speed he couldn't even be called a blur, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas barked, "You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir's face was priceless. I narrowed my eyes and the man and let my mind sweep gently over his trying to bypass his emotions and reach his thoughts; it was an old lesson that I had no success in back then but who's to say it wouldn't work now especially while using the magic from the amulet. Clenching my teeth I tried to force my way through the cracks in Boromir's mind but it was like a mental springboard, I was forced backward sweating and gasping quietly to myself. Even with the Brotherhood's pendant it had been too long since I exercised my mind; I was too weak. _Great and my headaches back._

Tuned my mind back to the council I realized I missed a good amount of conversation. _Only __**the**__ Council of Elrond, not a once and a lifetime opportunity or anything. _

"Then what are we waiting for?" I automatically picked up where we were in the council. I recognized Gimli easily from the feast; he stood with his axe ready and charged the ring with a fierce battle cry. My hand itched with the ability to stop him but I let it go, it was too early to reveal anything.

Gimli's axe splintered into a million pieces as it collided with the one ring, a bright light hindering us from seeing the collision. I felt more than saw Frodo jump next to me, my heart went out to the poor hobbit.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was a deafening silence that followed Elrond's remark, only questioning gazes drifted from one being to the next.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas cried. His voices echoed throughout the council, the catalyst to the chaos.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli's harsh brogue challenged.

"Andif we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" I looked at Boromir, for once he was right. _What would happen? _My fear reflected into my eyes and others around me. If we were to fail we would all die. Even though in the books and movies I read and watched, Light succeeded; it didn't mean they would win. I had no idea what my presence in Middle Earth would bring.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" A majority of the council (elves) rose at the words of Gimli.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted. His angry features truly made him terrifying especially when holding an axe.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows!? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf's words were meant to settle down the bickering council, but it only seemed to fuel the fire. The bickering voices rose harsh and unrelenting. I felt my body itch to join the argument, , the various emotions of the council feeding the chaos that resided somewhere in my mind and part of me loved it. Part of me wanted to throw back my hood and make them angrier, so I could feed of that mayhem. Instead I turned to the hobbit next to me, his eyes were focused on the Ring. It seemed he, myself, and Elrond were the only ones who hadn't broke out into argument.

Whatever he saw when he stared at the ring seemed to make up his mind. He stood up albeit shakily and lifted his chin high, "I will take it! I will take it!" With all the shouting no one seemed to hear him, he lifted his chin higher a determined gleam in his eyes, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way." The entire council quieted and turned their anger to shock.

I saw the way Gandalf's eyes closed in pain before turning to face the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf walked forward to Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn strode forward and knelt to be eye-level with Frodo.

"And you have my bow." Legolas marched up to join the small group.

"And my axe!" Gimli shot Legolas a quick look of disdain.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" A plump, blonde hobbit ran through a bush. It could only be Sam.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." I heard the humor in Elrond's voice and a ghost of a smile  
>laced his lips.<p>

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin chorused. They emerged from the bush I had spotted them from before.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry yelled.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin continued.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry turned to his friend and gave him a sheepish smile.

During the little charade Elrond had turned to face me, his eyes clearly dictating a message. With a sigh I pushed myself out of the chair catching many strange looks."But it doesn't rule me out." I walked forward with strong confident steps, casting away my hood and freeing my hair of its binding.

The council was in an uproar before I could even reach the Fellowship. Angry calls mainly spewing from the men stopped whatever words I was going to muster to defend myself. "A woman!?" "Lies." "Traitor!"

"Enough!" Elrond yelled. His voice thick and demanding immediately the council quieted. "She was brought here upon my request and since it is _my_ council I shall here no ill remarks."

"But this has violated the code of the Cou-" One nasty look from Elrond shut the man up.

"Is she even of the Brotherhood?" Another man questioned.

I cut Elrond off before he could answer for me, "No I'm not but-" A new round of hisses started up, this time Elrond could not quiet them with his shout. It was Gandalf who shut them up with a slam of his staff eerily mimicking the sound of lightening striking metal.

Elrond followed up quickly allowing no complaints, "Ten companions, so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" In one glorious moment all was quiet and I silently reveled in it wishing it would last longer but alas, all of our wishes aren't meant to come true.

Great rounds of shouting restarted and I could vaguely here Boromir arguing with Gandalf. "A woman traveling with us? Gandalf, let this be a joke. She will die-" I bit my lip and pushed past the crowd of people that had swarmed the center of the council.

_What did I say about boobies and misogynists?_

I needed air and ended up shoving my way out of the council area. Taking in large gulps I let my mask slip off my face. The adrenaline that had been pumping in my veins left me and drained my energy with it. Truthfully I just wanted to go home, the idea of being in Middle Earth was beautiful dream but now it was slowly turning into a nightmare. I was being sent on nearly a two year quest life-threatening, no, world-threatening with minimal training in mind and body and I don't even know if everything will go how it's supposed to.

_I can die. No more mom or Ben or Carrie I could die on foreign soil and no one will know. And what about Ellie and Aphrodite…I-I can't bring them into this. _

I didn't realize how loud I was breathing—well gasping or hyperventilating would be better words for it—until it caught the attention of the furious soldier.

Boromir's sneer caught me dead on, he barreled over and I faintly felt myself fearing that he would hit me. He stopped a few inches away from me, assessing my pitiful state. He scoffed and I could clearly read by the way he was looking at me that he thought I was weak, "You got to play warrior for the day _girl_ by being at this council, but you will _never_ be one. I know naught why Gandalf has this pitiful faith that you will be able to help let alone survive this, but if you so much as slow us down you will have to face me." He sneered again and stared at me waiting for some weak response.

I straightened myself from my slumped position on the wall and met Boromir's glare with my own, "Trust me my lord, _I _will not be the one slowing us down."

I watched a fire erupt in his eyes, he was literally seething. "Boromir," Aragorn's voice was fierce and commanding as he took in the sight of the Gondorian attempting to stand over me. "let her be."

The Gondorian warrior scoffed and turned to face the ranger, "I do not take orders from the likes of you." He, however, gave me one last seething glare and stormed away not even sparing Aragorn a glance.

"Maya-"

"I was fine." I hissed, "I was handling it!"

"It did not look as though-"

"It didn't look like I was handling it because no one it this Godforsaken place gives me a fucking chance!" I ripped my eyes away from the floor and met the calm face of Aragorn, he made my blood boil. I didn't want him to be calm, I wanted him to be angry, I wanted shouting, and fists and blood—my eyes trailed from Aragorn to the person standing behind him.

Legolas stood quietly his face stoic but his eyes were penetrating, like he could see deep into my soul stripping it layer by layer discovering all of my secrets.

He could see the Darkness.

I took a step back shying away from the wall.

Aragorn read my panic, "Maya-"

"I'm sorry—I didn't—I have to go."

And I was sprinting, not stopping when I was shouted at or when was I slammed into. I only stopped when my vision failed and my breath left me. Not even then was I at peace.


	6. Chapter 5:Of Swords and Sorrow

Chapter 5

_Blinding white light lit up my mind followed by faces both familiar and vague. _

_It started with people I barely knew: the teenager girl who worked the cash register at the Ed's, some guy I bumped into at the mall, even the barista at Jo's. _

_Then they got familiar: Alice (the seven year old that would train on Tuesdays and Thursdays), Old Alistair, Carrie, Julie, Ben, my mom. They were all smiling, their faces bright and happy and then slowly they warped. _

_Their voices became ugly, loud and angry-so unbelievable unrecognizable yet oddly compelling. _

_Some screamed at me, using ugly cruel curse words as their daggers, a few merely gave me a sneer and called me a failure, and others—my mom, my brother, my best friend—they just stared at me with hatred in their eyes—that said enough. _

I woke up tears streaming down my face, my mouth open in a silent scream. I guess the shock had finally left my body because I was finally dreaming again—if you could call what just happened a dream.

A sharp whinny distracted me for a moment deceiving me, letting me believe for a moment that I was home, that I was safe. But the voices that were poking at the edge of my mind were not familiar to me nor were the stone stables that I found myself in.

Pushing myself off the hay bale I had been resting on, I found myself tucked away in a corner completely surrounded by hay bales of different shapes and sizes, which would explain why no stable boy had stumbled upon me.

I tediously climbed out of my little nest and poked my head around the corner wary of any possibly passing stable boys that would have been more than happy to yell at me for napping in their hay. Seeing the coast was clear I rested against the closest wall and brushed away any dust or straw leftover on my robes, pausing to look at the amulet that still hung around my neck. My fingers traced the outline of the symbol and in response the tingling of excited magic spread through my body like an electric shock.

_Maybe I could tap the power off this thing and get home. _I sniffled and bit my lip. Traces of my nightmare began to leak back into the forefront of my mind. Gritting my teeth I stood up straighter. _No. _With a determined huff I pushed all traces of the nightmare to the back of my mind. I would not cry over home again, that would be my promise to them.

Even after pushing the dream away I still felt the buzzing of dark energy it left in its wake, which meant an, oh so glorious headache would be along the way.

_Just what I need._ Sighing I dropped the amulet and let it swing back into its previously place along my sternum.

I lifted my hands and prodded at my stiff neck, brought on by my glorious sleeping arrangements, and massaged it all the way to my lower back. A light pull on the corner of my mind, almost like a tiny poke to a shoulder, had me halt my menstruations.

_Maya?_ Aphrodite's voice was hesitant. I had no doubt in my mind she could feel the leftover turmoil from the dream, heck she could probably see it in her own head, our bond was that strong. _You okay?_

I reached out to the bond, taking it in fully; it gave out a comforting warmth, like being under a big pile of blankets on a cold winter's night and it made me feel secure knowing that Aphrodite was never that far away.

_Truthfully, no but what can I expect? _

I felt Aphrodite sigh. _At least you have us. _A wave of gratitude swept over me, as selfish as it was to think, I did still have Aphrodite and Ellie to rely on, to be here with me.

The bond, like an invisible rope, tugged me towards Aphrodite's location, around corners through tack rooms and finally to a large stall in the corner, much larger than the average stalls. In fact the stall was more like a box completely surrounded by stone besides a wooden door and a small hole just large enough for a horse head. _They put you in a birthing stall?_

_Correction: they put us in a birthing stall. _I swung open the stall door and entered the large box revealing Aphrodite, she had been lying down but upon my entrance she stood and shifted to reveal Ellie sleeping in the corner. _It's large enough for both of us. The Stable Master figured Ellie couldn't pester any of the other horses if she was in here. _

_When did this happen?_ I walked over to Aphrodite and softly stroked down her nose._ The last time I visited you, you were both in your own stall._

_Three days ago—the morning of the Council. _I paused my menstruations and gave her an incredulous look.

_The Council was yesterday. _

Aphrodite blew out a long stream of air, easy to see in the cold air. _The Council was three days ago. I've been keeping tabs on you since you stumbled in here delirious. _She shook out here mane and stepped forward putting her head back in my hands. _Everyone's been looking for you, Boromir said you had run off but no one believed him. They actually came in here a couple times to look for you, but I think they gave up in finding you here after yesterday._

_How do I always manage to get myself into these terrible situations? I mean—ugh—how am I going to even explain this? I don't even know how to explain this!_

Aphrodite lifted her head and nuzzled at my cheek. _Say you needed to clear your head so you went out exploring, or something, you'll figure it out. _

I could really feel the headache coming in hot now. I rested my head against my mare's trying to will it away. I spent a long time just standing there like that, immersing myself in the bond.

_Dite?_

The mare flickered her ears and shifted her face to look me in the eye. _Yeah?_

_ Any idea what time it is? _

_ When you woke up it was a few hours before dawn, now, I think the sun will be rising any moment. They'll probably bring us some food soon. _

At the mention of food my stomach let out a fierce growl reminding me I hadn't eaten a proper meal in what…four days? I pulled away from the mare with a sigh. _I should probably leave, let everyone know I'm okay and hopefully find some food. _I gave Aphrodite one last pat on the nose and blew a kiss in Ellie's direction. _Tell Ellie I said hello. _

I spun on my heel quietly making my way through the stone stable. It didn't take that long to find an exit to the barn, although the place was huge it had plenty of exits to pastures all over the place. By the time I made my exit the sun was well on its way into the sky, under the sun's journey into the sky the city of Imaldaris stirred. I ran all the way back to my room eager to be rid of the scratchy robes and take a nice bath since I was sure I smelled like horse after spending three days in the stable.

The journey was swift and quiet since many elves had not yet ventured out of their homes leaving the passageways empty and easy to navigate. When I finally made it I flung my door open, I was ready to jump into bed and build a fort out of the blankets and pillows but instead what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

Melda stood, hands on her hips, in a crimson dress that made her black curls seem even darker, unfortunately for me her mood seemed to match her hair. I quietly shut the large wooden door behind me and carefully ventured into the room. The elvish woman's eyes roamed over me from the toes of my black boots, which were poking out from under the robes, up to my face, pausing only to stare at the amulet that hung upon my sternum. "Upon my torture with Lady Nostaríel three days ago a peculiar story made way to the ladies of the court." She paused almost waiting for me to say something, when I didn't respond she continued as if she hadn't stopped at all. "It would seem that Lord Elrond had organized a Council to organize a fate of a Ring that has the destiny to destroy this entire world. Within this meeting was a strange figure dressed in dark robes with a symbol of the Brotherhood strung around their neck. You know," her face twisted into a grimace, "it is great news for one of the Brotherhood to make such a grand journey to our home. The Brotherhood is a cryptic fellowship, they have never ventured from amongst their own order before, not even in the Battle of the Last Alliance. So why, pray tell, was one amongst men, dwarves, and elves in the Council of Elrond?" She lifted her chin waiting for me to answer.

"Uh, did anyone…uh…ask them?"

"What do you think I am doing now?" I opened my mouth to answer but the terrifying look she sent me had me snapping my jaw shut. "Then I hear that the man who appeared at the Council was neither a man nor was _she _of the Brotherhood. I had myself convinced that you were not daft enough to do something such as this." She turned away from me and opted to stare out the window, "Three days had gone by with no sign of you. When the Prince came knocking upon the door asking if I heard word of you, that's when I knew. Yet I had to wait three days, of which I spent wishing desperately," Melda around to face me and gestured wildly in my direction. "this was not the case." After the elleth finished it was deadly silent, I didn't dare speak in fear she would scream at me. We both just stood there not knowing what to make of each other. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry…I-uh couldn't tell you. Elr-Lord Elrond had sworn me to secrecy." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Look, um, there's still a lot people don't, uh, know—that you don't know and the whole secrecy thing keeps me from telling you so, uh, I'm really sorry but I can't exactly tell you anything. But I am really sorry about the last few days, I didn't mean for that to happen." I shifted in my spot before continuing, "I kinda passed out in the stable behind a bunch of hay and didn't wake up, which kinda freaks me out, but, hey, I'm only telling you that because I don't want to lie to you but I'm embarrassed to tell everyone else that but I don't know what to say and-oh my God why is this so hard!" During my tirade Melda had silently crept up so that she was barely standing an arm's length away from. "Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry that I lied but I had to and I'll probably have to lie some more but you're gonna have to just trust me on some things."

The elvish woman didn't say anything for a while, she just stared at me with deep green eyes and an emotionless face. I was beginning to lose hope when suddenly she pulled me into a tight hug that took me a while to respond to merely because I was so shocked. When I hugged her back she squeezed tighter before letting go.

Then she hit me.

My hand jumped to touch my sore arm, which I'm sure the elleth hit hard enough to bruise. "If you ever do anything like this again, I will hunt you down myself." She 'humphed' and spun around in a mass of skirts.

I gestured to my arm although she wasn't looking at me anymore, "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

She scoffed, "Oh I am still plenty mad Aranel."

After a freezing cold bath that Melda had drawn up for me I had been sent off to tell Elrond that I was alive. And after another embarrassing conversation about how I was asleep in the stables for the past three days, Elrond and I decided it was safe to say that my body had finally finished adjusting to my world hopping.

Elrond then filled me in on the plans of the Fellowship, we would be embarking on our journey in two months, December 25th (Merry Christmas to me! I always wanted death and destruction.), the rest of our time here would be spent training and gathering supplies for the long journey (and healing in Frodo's case). After our conversation Elrond sent me to the armory to have armor and weapons fashioned for the journey.

The blacksmith, I found, was a peculiar fellow, He was an older elf (although he didn't look a day older than thirty) you could tell by his eyes—they were like staring into the depths of a ninety-something war veteran back in my world (but in his case is probably around 3,000-something). He was on the shorter side for an elf, which was about 6 feet and he wasn't thin and lanky like many elves, he was bulkier with thick cords of muscle rippling through his arms and neck every time his hammer struck against the sword he was shaping. Long platinum blond hair straighter than a pin hid his short pointy ears—if it weren't for those I would've sworn he was born to the race of man. The blacksmith, upon seeing me enter his establishment, merely nodded his head as if he was expecting me, which he probably was seeing as Elrond must have sent a messenger. He set immediately to taking my measurements, doing so without uttering a word the entire time.

"Heavy or light?" Even the blacksmith's voice was gruff, nothing like the lighty and airy looking elves that I had seen.

"Pardon?" He sighed and went over to the anvil that sat by the great fire in the center of the armory, he picked up a cloth that hung on its edge and used it to wipe clean his hands.

"Your armor." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's the difference?" He gave me a skeptical look, one that clearly showed his exasperation.

"The light armor is lighter, the heavy armor is heavier." _Well that made me feel stupid_.

"Yeah I could gather that much." I hissed, "What I meant was what's the strategic difference?"

The blacksmith just gave me a cold stare and no response.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I'm trying to pick the right armor so I'm not wasting both of our time."

He scoffed, "Oh no need to worry about wasting my time."

_I'm starting to like quiet blacksmith, much more than snotty asshole blacksmith._ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He ground out, "that a snake such as yourself has no busine-"

The blacksmith immediately shut up at the sound of the door, his face paling at the sight of the newcomer. I peered curiously over my shoulder, wishing to see who could shut up the rude blacksmith mid rant, but the sound of Legolas' strong voice drifting from the doorway answered my question before I could even bother to turn. "The lady is in need of light armor." The elf prince came to stand by my side, glancing over my body in a thoughtful manner, "Leather armor will be most sufficient, of course if that is not wasting your time." His voice never once raised in a threatening manner, just remained calm and neutral, but the blacksmith ushered a 'no milord' with a quick bow and rushed off as if he had been held at knifepoint.

I shifted awkwardly and faced the prince, "I was handling that," He raised one brow and opened his mouth to object but I finished before he could sprout a word, "but thank you. I guess I pissed a lot of people off with the whole council thing." I flailed my hands wildly as if that would help him picture the scene any better.

"That," he agreed, "and you were gone before much could be explained." He tilted his head in thought, "Why was that?"

I shuffled my feet anxiously trying to come up with a suitable excuse, when one didn't pop into my mind I figured I would just give him as much of the truth I could afford, "My body was in shock and I, uh, fell asleep in the stables and I guess it needed a pretty long recovery time because once I fell asleep I was out for three days, which of course I didn't believe until Ap-uh-a person told me. I don't even know really how no one found me, but when I woke up I was in a pile of hay in a corner and I couldn't remember how I got there and it was a big mess." I blew out a long stream of hot air, avoiding eye contact with the prince. When he didn't respond in what felt like forever, I continued nervously, "Look, there's a lot you don't know about me, that the Fellowship doesn't know about me, but I'm here to help and you're going to have to trust me."

Once again the prince didn't answer me, he just continued to stare me held tilted to the side like he was searching desperately for an answer to an unknown question and somehow I was the one holding it. I couldn't help but feel awkward as the prince continued to stare. _Did I offend him?_

As if sensing my thoughts he straightened his posture and spoke as if we had been carrying a conversation the entire time, "You will fare better with light armor. I assume you have not fought with armor, yes?" The elf continued before I could even sound out the first letter, "Leather is pliable, it will not hinder your movements in battle nor will it slow you down whilst traveling. Once the armor is ready we will set out to the training fields and get you used to the feeling. For now we will work on your fitness." He turned and started to make way for the door but paused when he realized I wasn't following.

"I still need a sword...and a shield."

Legolas' brow furrowed, "The shield will only slow you down and counteract any speed you would have gained from the leather."

"It doesn't have to be anything big, I just feel comfortable fighting with one. I mean really it only needs to be about this big." I arranged my hands to form a circle a little larger than my head.

"I do not understand that would only be a waste-"

I placed one hand on his shoulder silencing him, "I promise I know what I'm doing I just need something light and preferably metal, it needs to be durable."

He felt warm under my fingers and I could feel the muscle contract in his shoulder for a moment before he relaxed. I gave him one of my brightest smiles then dropped my hand. Sighing he seemed to give in, "I will have trust in the fact you have done this before. Go to the training fields I shall meet you there when I have finished here. I will relay your wishes to the blacksmith."

I had the greatest urge to go up on my tippy-toes and kiss the elf on the cheek thanking quietly for his help. It was like a punch to the stomach followed by a desperate pang of want, maybe it was because I hadn't had any sort of romantic contact with a person of the other gender for at least two years or maybe it was because I was finally meeting my childhood crush, maybe it was both but either way I knew it would be taken the wrong way, I mean he's engaged! Instead I merely reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Thank you." I smiled one last time and made my way through creaking doors of the armory.


	7. Chapter 6:Fate

Chapter 6

The month flew by faster than I thought possible. Every morning I would rise, strap on my new armor and run until I was too tired to continue. I would then somehow drag my body to the stables, where I was able to release both Aphrodite and Ellie for a few hours.

It was decided that the pair would be joining the rest of the fellowship, much to my complete displeasure. After getting in a particular bad fight over the subject, which included much mental yelling, I ended up confronting Elrond believing the elf lord would side with me on the matter. However to my extreme displeasure he deemed Ellie and Aphrodite a worthy escape plan for Frodo. Taking the news terribly I granted the elf lord a new set of colorful vocabulary and hastily retreated to my room to sulk. The next day I realized the plan was quite reasonable and I had acted like a complete ass, but it took me another week of avoidance and the nurturing of my wounded pride before I could face Elrond or Aphrodite and Ellie.

When I finally did apologize the real work began. After my daily runs, my visits to the stables went from friendly to business. I would take Aphrodite out for long rides where I would accustom myself to riding in armor as well as test her stamina and agility. Ellie would run along with us, jumping over fallen trees our weaving amongst their roots, making a makeshift agility course. When that got too easy I borrowed a sword from the armory and worked on swordplay both on horseback and off it.

The three of us would usually ride out and find a secluded area to work. I would practice my attacks on Aphrodite and Ellie while they would exercise their own defense. Sometimes I'd even work on my other 'gifts', trying to increase the amount of magic I could withstand without passing out from exhaustion. The three of us would only pause to eat our lunch and by the time we would head back it would be time for dinner. I would return Aphrodite and Ellie to the stables for their own dinner and I would take mine in my rooms. Melda would usually bring me a platter of meats and vegetables and plenty of water, knowing that I had spent the entire day training.

When that was done with, I would meet Legolas on the practice fields. We would spar together, he with his long knives and me with my sword and shield. What had once been rusty had returned me like I had never stopped practicing at all.

Legolas and I would spar hard, sparing no cares for bruised skin or sore muscles. The elf prince would quietly analyze me, pushing me to see how I would hold up in a real fight. Every now and then the elf would pull a dirty move landing me hard on the ground in one moment with a knife to my throat in the next, waiting to see if I would react fast enough or choose to pull a dirty trick myself.

I felt like the elf was constantly testing me, waiting for the moment I would break and quit before the quest even began, but I never gave in; I was more in my element than ever before. I had proved myself to the prince and because of that the elf seemed to be opening up to me, not overly so, but it was still something. He would sometimes spend long nights after sparring musing about the nothings of the world or strolling together through the grounds of Rivendell. But he would almost always a stoic look upon his handsome features, perhaps once or twice breaking it with a slight smirk.

Over a month's work my body began to change. What once was soft and pliable flesh turned to hard callused muscle. I was morphing from a simple farm girl from Montana to a fierce warrior with a new world to fight for. My daily workouts no longer had the same grueling effect of pain, but instead turned more into a mind numbing meditation where I could lose myself and not have to worry about home or Middle Earth or anywhere in between.

When the 24th came it quickly revealed that it would be no friend of mine. Legolas had given me the day off since we would need our energy for the next day so in turn I had given the girls the same courtesy. However that particular choice had left me feeling antsy all day, I had been so used to tiring myself out everyday which never truthfully gave me the chance to feel the bundle of nerves that been pooling itself at the bottom of my stomach.

Melda had attempted to distract me by spending our last day together. She took me all over Rivendell babbling about nonsense to try and ease my worries but my apparent aloofness seemed to grate her the wrong way until she was too thoroughly annoyed with me to keep up with the charade. She left to attend to my bags for the trip with a hurt mask concealing her true concern for me. I honestly felt terrible about being such a horrible friend but my head was so clouded with fears and my body too tense to do anything to absolve it.

From then on I avoided everyone, I spent most of my time wondering the grounds of Rivendell, shying behind a tree if a voice was heard or dashing down a different path. I contemplated beating the worries from my head by sparring with a practice dummy but figured that I would hurt myself rather than solve any of my problems. When it grew dark and I grew tired of my aimless walking I chose to make my way to the fountain that overlooked the training grounds. It was there I perched myself on the fountains edge and played with the tinkling water trying to ease my mind off of tomorrow. I sat there for hours and yet the calming effects that water usually had on me simply didn't work. Feeling more agitated and antsy than the start of the day, I returned to my rooms thinking perhaps I could get a healthy dose of sleep before the big day.

I never realized how late it had gotten until the startling reality of the empty streets greeted me. Yet I couldn't help but feel that the empty streets were just a showcase, that really many were up pacing restlessly, anxious about the start of something so much bigger than all us. I couldn't help but wonder if Legolas was one of them.

Upon entering my room I noticed the extreme amount of clutter arranged at the foot of my bed. Stepping closer and squinting my eyes to see in the dark I realized it was the small bags I would be carrying, a few medium size ones that would go on the pack horse, and finally a small set of saddlebags. Rooting through the small bags I found all the necessary toiletries for myself and tools for taking care of my weapons. The medium sized bags had spare clothes and an extra cloak and underneath those were my clothes from home bundled around the Brotherhood amulet. Taking the amulet out, wary of the slight shiver that ran up my arm, I placed it in the smaller bag I would be carrying. I didn't want anyone accidently toying with it, not that I thought anyone would but the hobbits did get extremely curious.

I peered through the set of saddlebags finding exactly what I expected, a set of extra clothes (hobbit-sized), some food, and basic first-aid items. I pushed the saddlebags to the side and made a mental note to strap them to Aphrodite early tomorrow.

I began to push myself from my crouched position but paused when I spotted a dark shape lying under the bed. With a sigh I got onto my stomach and crawled underneath the bed reaching for the alleged object. I reached forward and came across two different things entirely. One slightly warm, fairly thin, and smooth, I grasped it and lightly tossed it behind me so u could reach for the other object. It occurred to me then how silly I must have looked, my upper body completely hidden underneath the bed and my legs flailing about. I probably looked as though the bed was eating me for a midnight snack. _If only Melda saw me now. She would throw a fit._ Snorting at the scene playing in my head, I absentmindedly snatched up the cold smooth object in front of me and slowly shuffled my way back out from under the bed.

Standing up, I stared at the object in my hands and immediately rejoiced at my find. In my hands was a silver shield no bigger than my head engraved with silvery vines and leaves. Placing my new treasure on my bed I turned to search for the first object I had tossed behind me, having a good idea on what it was. I found it not that far from where I had been laying and immediately lifted it up so I could get a glance at it in the silvery moonlight.

A dark leather scabbard held a sword in nearly identical size to the one I had been practicing with. Taking a firm grip of the pommel I relinquished the swordof her sheath and she sang out a glorious tune. She basked in the light of the moon, illuminating her rich details carved similarly to the shield.

Picking the shield up in my left hand and holding the sword in my right, I gave a couple practice swing and dodges getting accustomed to the new weight. The silver duo was fairly light yet seemed more than capable of cutting through the air with great speed power. Please I placed the shield atop the bags and made to sheathe the sword, "She does not have a name yet." Legolas spoke from the doorway, halting me from finishing the task. He was leaning against the open frame with a speculative look. I hadn't even heard him open it. "May I come in?" I nodded my approval and sat on my bed staring at the sword.

"I haven't the slightest idea how to name a sword." I admitted, clinging to weapon like a lifeline, "I don't want to mess up." Legolas gently tugged the sword from my hands and I relinquished it to his grip.

He gave it a few practice swings before offering it back. "It is quite easy." I lifted my gaze to meet his own in a questioning fashion, drawing back the blade into my own hands. It was a slender thing with little rivulets that ran along the flat of the blade.

It was beautiful.

"Is that so?"

He took a seat next to me ignoring my question and together we sat in a comfortable silence, gazes fixed upon the object resting in my hands. She wasn't showy and bejeweled to the nines, she was elegant and sleek and although fragile looking she was wicked sharp. Thrumming my fingers against my chin, I nibbled slightly on my lip willing a name to appear from the heavens, or the fates.

Fates.

Fate.

A force beyond anyone's control.

How ironic.

I smirked at the glistening blade in my hands, "I think I'll name her Fate." Holding the blade up vertically, I nodded in appreciation.

"It does her well." Legolas agreed quietly. Sheathing Fate, I stood up to place her next to her new partner. "Well," he paused, "do you like her?"

"Like her?" I gave Legolas my largest smile, "I love her! And the shield too, they are-they are perfect, thank you." We sat in compatible silence for a while, both just staring into the dark. I noticed he left the door open and tilted my head in curiosity.

_He's looking out for your reputation, bless the elf. _I laughed quietly to myself, if only the elf knew what it was like back home. That's when it occurred to me how much the elf had actually done for me.

I gently knocked his shoulder with my own to get his attention, "I never did thank you properly did I? For handling all this," I gestured to the sword and shield as well as to my armor that rested in the other corner, "and for training me." _And taking care of me._

"You need not-"

"Thank you, seriously. I-I, you have been kind to me and have helped me so much, more than you know. You are a wonderful friend Legolas." The elf gave me a genuine smile before sticking out an arm gesturing for me to do the same.

"I wish to show you something." He grasped my right arm and encouraged me to do the same, tightly clasping my forearm and then with his left hand he cupped my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I reciprocated his movements with slight hesitation. "It is a warrior's shake." He said encouragingly, "The warriors of my people will do it as a sign greeting or approval amongst equals." _Amongst equals._ I didn't expect for that to mean so much as it did but the rush of warmth that spread throughout my chest and up to my cheeks certainly did surprise me.

He gave me his slight smirk before dropping our forearms. He was illuminating the room much like Fate had done moments ago; his eyes alight with curiosity and excitement having shown me something so special to him that I didn't know. He looked so beautiful then that I wanted more than nothing to lean forward and take his lips with my own and find out exactly what he tasted like.

_He's not yours to have_.

The thought broke my giddy mood and I unintentionally shied away from the prince. His eyes followed the slight movement and encouraged his brows to furrow in confusion. "I-I should leave you to your rest." His face had returned to his usual neutral demeanor, that stoic look that I hated so much, it was like he was slamming a steel door between us. He rose nonetheless and bowed once. "Rest well Maya."

"Goodnight Legolas." I couldn't help but here the crestfallen tone my voice seemed to have taken on its own accord. Whether or not Legolas had heard it, he still continued out the door, shutting it firmly in place behind him.

I attempted sleep, I truly did but it seemed sleep would not come to me that night. I tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling for hours then shifted to one side and then another, repeating the process over and over again until the sun began its ascent into the sky. My mind was working in overdrive, wondering why Legolas was up wondering around near my rooms, about the impending quest, and about home.

When Melda entered the room I let out a pitiful whine and attempted to enclose myself amongst the blankets and scourge some sleep from amongst the depths. Melda made no move to stop me, I didn't need a mirror to know how terrible I must have looked and Melda was offering me my last chance of comforts because we both knew where I was going, there would be none.

I had finally been able to close my eyes mostly from sheer exhaustion and felt into a restless sleep that seemed to tire me out more than it actually helped me. Melda woke me up not long after with an apologetic look in her eyes. She coaxed me out of bed with the smells of lavender and rose rising from the bath she had fashioned for me. She didn't talk to me, nor I her, but I could practically hear everything she wanted to say in the silence.

She let me soak for some time before coming back with that same apologetic look that let me know my time was up. I rose out of the bath and was greeted with a pair of fluffy towels and a dark pair of traveling clothes.

Melda had left to let me dress and came back a few minutes later to see me staring at myself in the mirror, "I look like shit." I'm not really sure if I was telling her or myself that but I saw her lip quirk in the reflection of the mirror. Truthfully shit was an understatement. My normally tan skin looked translucent and gaunt as though I was a mere shade and the dark leggings, tunic and cloak certainly didn't help a bit. My eyes looked dull accented by the shadows of black and purple beneath them.

Melda grasped my arm and gently tugged me away from the mirror so she could do something with my wet hair. She grasped one of the towels from its place on my bed and gently dried my hair. The silence was becoming too heavy and I could feel my body tensing up in response. "Relax." Melda chided.

"I can't, I-I." The she-elf paused and took me in her arms. I let out a strangled cry when her arms were firmly wrapped in place and before I knew it we were sobbing into each other's arms.

As we quieted down after I turned to look at the sobbing elleth next to me and stared at her face in disbelief. "H-how d-d-do you-hic stil-l lo-ok per-hic-fect?" She turned to take in my own tear-streaked and probably snot covered face and we both broke out laughing.

She reached out a tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I will miss you very much Aranel. You have become a great friend." A few more tears leaked out of the elleth's eyes.

I pulled her into another tight hug, "I don't even know how to thank you for everything you have done for me." She pulled back and gave me one of her very intimidating serious looks.

"You come back alive." I opened my mouth but no words came to my aid. She gave me one last squeeze before standing, "Now," she said, "let us see what we can do with your hair." And she offered her hand.

**A/N: Happy New Year to All!**


	8. Chapter 7:Control

Chapter 7

_How are you feeling?_ I turned my gaze towards Aphrodite as I tightened the saddle bags.

"Like I want to puke." I whispered. Finishing with the last belt I scratched her behind the ear, "How are you feeling?"

_Ready. _

"At least that makes one of us."

_Two of us actually. _Ellie lifted her head from atop her paws and yawned.

"Good you're up; I was just about to wake you." I took a deep breath hoping it would banish the sudden flutter of nerves. "It's time for us to go." I opened the stall door and allowed Ellie and Aphrodite to step through before closing it behind me. Bending over, I picked up my shield from where it was perched up against the stall.

_Where are we going? _Ellie asked.

I eyed an Elvin stable hand before answering. _Front gates._

Several of the stable boys skirted around Ellie warily but she merely continued to trot on happily. I could only imagine how strange we must have looked.

Upon our arrival at the gates I noticed a congregation of several elves all standing tall and looking proud, not one of them was speaking. I searched for Melda, hoping that she had come yet praying she didn't so I wouldn't be reduced to a sobbing mess in front of the Fellowship.

_Boromir would really get a kick out of that. _

_He'd get more than a kick. _Ellie snorted. I watched as her yellow eyes took in the scene before us curiously and I did the same.

It was deathly silent, not even the birds dared to chirp as if giving their own vow of silence in our honor. The group of elves was standing in their robes of finery watching and waiting for the Fellowship to materialize before their eyes. Before them stood Gandalf and Elrond, conversing so quietly not even the elves a few feet behind them could hear. Aragorn was leaning against the gate eyes serenely taking in all the sights as he smoked his pipe, by his side stood Frodo and Sam both looking quite pale.

With a quiet sigh I made my way towards the ring bearer, his startling blue eyes never meeting my own until we were just a foot or so apart. Sparing Aragorn a nod, which he returned silently, I turned my eyes to the hobbits. "Hello Master Hobbits, did you sleep well?" Frodo's eyes met my own and I had my answer. He slept no more than I had, perhaps even less.

"I'm afraid not, I-I was a little…" He trailed off seemingly embarrassed.

"Nervous?" I gave him a small smile. "Me too." He seemed to brighten at that, knowing he wasn't the only one. "Anyway I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Who?" Sam questioned, "There's no one behind you."

"On the contrary my dear hobbit," I stepped aside to let Ellie and Aphrodite step forward. "My friends happen to be standing right here."

"The mare and, is that-is that wolf!" Sam yanked Frodo behind him, "Mr. Frodo get behind me, I'll protect ya."

"It is quite alright Sam, Ellie is quite tame."

_Hah now there's a joke if I ever heard one._

_ Not helping Aphrodite._ Aphrodite snorted and pawed at the ground in response. I patted her neck and gestured to Frodo and Sam, urging them to do the same.

"This is Aphrodite. She is a total drama queen and has quite an ego to go with it." Aphrodite snorted and nudged me with her nose, "But she can be quite sweet and I've never seen a faster horse." Aphrodite dropped her head to nuzzle at the tentative hobbits. Frodo was the first to reach for the mare, smiling softly when she nipped his hand. Sam came next, scratching lightly at the soft rounded part of her nose.

"And this is Ellie." The wolf in question sat back and fixed the two hobbits with a curious stare, then in a quite comical scene her tongue rolled out the side of her mouth and she fixed them with a wolfish grin. "She won't harm a fly, unless of course it's annoying her. She's fierce and loyal but as mischievous as they come. She may have an even bigger ego than Dite and that's saying something."

_Hey!_

_ Rude._

The wolf huffed at that and sent me a glare. "But I love them both and would go to the end of the world and back for them. They're my best friends"

Sarcastic 'ahhhhhhs' bounced around in my head.

_Oh shut up._

Frodo's shocking blue eyes flitted up hesitantly, "May I pet her?"

I shrugged and gave the hobbit a small smile, "Ask her." I saw a small dash of fear cross the hobbit's eyes before turning to pure resolve. I gave him an encouraging smile and the hobbit turned to face the awaiting wolf, chin stuck with bravado.

"May I pet you?" Ellie rose from her seated position and walked slowly to where the hobbit stood. With a quiet sniff in his direction she deemed him worthy and bent her head as if she was nodding. Well truthfully she _was_ nodding but to the hobbit, who was unconvinced that such a thing could occur, it only seemed like she was nodding.

The hobbit stuck out one hand and held it suspended in air for a moment before carefully running it through the white fur atop Ellie's head. The wolf let out a content huff and then with lightening speed she licked the entire hobbits face and darted out of range. Sam had gone completely white having noticed the wolf's quick movements but his jaw dropped in shock seeing as Frodo was now saliva covered and not the wolf's chew toy like he originally thought would happen. However Sam made no move to attempt to pet the wolf. I shrugged, "I told you she's mischievous."And Frodo and I burst out laughing. I could see out of the corner of my eyes we had drawn the wizard and the elf lord's attention as well as several elves but truthfully I didn't care, and neither did Frodo.

When we quieted down I explained to the two hobbits why Aphrodite and Ellie would be joining us, afterwards the hobbits and I made idle small talk as we awaited the rest off our company. Legolas was the next to arrive, leading a small pony that I remembered was Bill. Sam seemed ecstatic to see the pack pony and immediately ran off to ensure the pony (and all his cooking supplies) were ready. Legolas had greeted me with a small nod and his neutral look and I mirrored his actions. Boromir came next, throwing me a rather acidic look (which I chose to be a bigger person and ignored, well not counting the birdy I flipped him in my head), he chose to stand next to Legolas but neither made to make conversation. Gimli, Merry, and Pippin came clumped together. The three looked mildy annoyed, the hobbits quickly explaining why as they complained about not being able to finish a proper breakfast in a rather loud and faintly funny fashion. Gimli shot the elf prince a nasty look before beelining it straight away from him.

Gandalf, having finished his conversation with Elrond, turned his attention to the elf lord, seemingly waiting for the upcoming send off. The rest of the Fellowship seeing this quieted down, except for Pippin who had to be roughly shoved by Merry. When all was silent and apparently everyone had their eyes on him, Elrond began, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farwell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men," Elrond paused and took in the hobbits with a small quirk on his lips, "…and all Free Folk go with you."

The elves stirred.

Legolas and Aragorn saluted Elrond with a fist over the heart.

And I felt my nerves return tenfold.

I looked out into the crowd of elves one last time searching. A head of black curls peaked behind another elf a heartbreakingly sad look upon her features. Melda raised one hand and held it in the air. Beside her stood Thalion who was whispering something into her ear, Melda had nodded her head in response and grasped the warrior's hand. I raised my own hand in response. My throat clenched and I had to force tears from falling. With a sigh I took one last look at my friend before turning to face the journey ahead of us.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf looked down at Frodo. Before walking off, Frodo took one last glance at Rivendell before joining the front with Gandalf. I heard Sam urge Bill, the pony, forward as we walked behind Frodo.

I let my free hand drop to the hilt of Fate, tracing her pommel trying hoping to draw forth something to calm my fast paced heart. When that didn't work I hummed a mindless tune eyes focused on the ground praying my klutziness wouldn't make me look like a complete idiot within the first five minutes of our journey.

I'm sure Boromir would be more than happy to trample me if I were to fall.

Prick.

_He's staring at you. _I stared at Aphrodite completely confused. She flicked her head toward Legolas. I discreetly looked over to Legolas who was definitely looking at me. I slowed my pace to walk alongside the elf who didn't even bat an eye, instead we walked in silence for some time just enjoying each other's company.

Having enough of the silence I lifted my head to look at Legolas, "Are you going to miss Rivendell?" I questioned.

He turned to meet my curious gaze, "Yes I suppose I will miss the realm for it has provided me safety many a time and I have made many fond memories there." Legolas let out a quiet sigh. "But one cannot remain in the past."

I hummed in approval of his response. We walked on in silence for a few more minutes until he turned to me. "How did you come upon your wolf?"

"Ellie? Well, my family owns a farm and I had been out riding Aphrodite, my mare." I gestured to the mare in question and her ears perked in curiosity. "We have had a lot of problems with people hunting on our grounds and usually I'd go out and check for traps so I could disarm them. Well Dite and I were up at the north end of the property and I heard this whining, it was one of the most heartbreaking sounds I have ever heard in my entire life." I furrowed my brows, thinking back to the day. "I could hear her calling out to me. She was so scared." I said the last part to myself, remembering the panicked cries of the wolf pup and how it had physical hurt me to hear such a mournful sound. "We followed the sound and found a wolf pup caught in a trap. I knew she was injured before we even reached her. When we did get to her a trap had really screwed up her leg." The metal had pierced down to the bone, what was left were long strips of meat barely held together by a string of muscle. The blood was the worst of it. Her white fur was covered like someone had taken her and dunked her in a can of red paint then used the leftovers to splatter the scene. The scent was the worst, a sharp metallic kind that invaded the senses even before you could take in the sight. "I took her home with me and put her in one of the empty stalls. Honestly I didn't think she was going to make the night, so I stayed by her side the entire time and never once fell asleep. I kind of just stared at her chest to make sure she was still breathing." Ellie brushed against my leg and I smiled down at her. "When she made through to morning I knew she was strong. I vowed to make her better no matter the cost. It took a couple months but look at her now, as fit as a fiddle." As if too show off, Ellie seemed to puff out her chest and pranced forward in front of us. I stared fondly at the wolf before turning back to face the elf, "I had never been so angry in my entire life than when I found her like that. It's been two years and yet the thought of what happened to her makes me want to find those bastards and-I," Legolas concerned look made me falter, "well I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"If it is of any conciliation, she cares deeply for you."

I raked my fingers through the top of my hair, "We have a special bond, one I wouldn't trade the world for."

Legolas shot me a serious look, "That is something to treasure deeply."

"I know." I responded carefully. Legolas responded back with a nod seemingly content with my response and we both fell back into a comfortable silence. I resumed my quiet humming more than happy to lose track of time walking which ended up being quite hard to do.

After hours of the endless walking the Fellowship's silence became torture. It seemed as though we had been walking for days on the same insufferable path. As in touch with nature and earth as I am supposed to be, one could only last so long when staring at the back of Boromir's greasy head for hours on end. My only source of entertainment seemed to be Ellie and Aphrodite. In their own boredom they had taken to constantly fighting to fill the time. It was giving me a rather splitting headache. However the issue couldn't be simply mended with me speaking to them aloud and I had been finding it rather hard lately to hold conversations in my head with the pair and not look as though as I was insane.

We were only a day into our journey and I was already in over my head.

In my defense I blame all the nerves.

Up at the front of our group Gandalf had paused taking in the surrounding area, "We make camp here for the night. Get some rest we still have a long journey ahead of us." Merry and Pippin let out identical groans, already complaining about their sprouting blisters.

I walked over to Bill hoping to help unload the essentials for the night.

_Ello miss._ Surprised my eyes shot up to the pony. His large dark brown eye was trained on me as he turned his head to get a look at me. _You can 'ere us, us beasties that is. _

I dropped my eyes to my hands as they undid the buckles around the sleeping mats. _Yes I can hear you. Though I would appreciate it if we could talk when we alone, like now, the others don't know of my…abilities. _

Bill let out a happy snort. _Yer a curious lass. _

_Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ The pony only let out a snort as a retort.

_Mind letting loose some of that blasted weight? _I set to it, taking off several saddlebags and pans, setting them by the sleeping mats I had already taken off. I then moved to Bill's head and carefully slid off his bridle placing it on top of the large pile. _Thank ye. _Bill moved off and went to go graze although seeming to keep his distance from Aphrodite.

How curious.

Shaking my head I moved over to the bags and rummaged through looking for Sam's cooking supplies knowing he would be looking for it soon enough. In one of the smaller bags I rummaged through I found a box with an assortment of spices and some cooking essentials. I took out the box and a handful of utensils.

Spying Sam over by the fire Legolas was erecting, I carried my find over to him. "I was thinking you would need these."

The blonde haired hobbit looked up in surprise, "Why thank you miss, you needn't have gone searching I would've done it myself."

"It was no problem Sam, would you like me to fetch you a pan as well? I can see the two of you are very busy." I gestured to the fact Legolas was bent over critically examining the ring of stones and wooden structure the pair had constructed within it while I had been tending to Bill.

"We are constructing a cooking station for Sam." The elf answered, not even bothering to look up. "The wood must be strong enough to support a pan while burning."

"Huh," I crossed my arms in thought, "it looks a lot like a grill."

That thought had the elf looking up in confusion, "A grill?"

"Never mind that, Sam what size pan would you like?"

"The larger one will do, I plan on cooking sausages tonight." He had a look of bliss on his face, he caught my gaze and a rosy red spread upon his cheeks. "But it's all for strength of course! We will need our energy for the journey ahead, you heard Gandalf we have a long journey ahead of us." I laughed at Sam's flustered tone as I walked over to where the pans were. I chose the largest one and turned back to the hobbit.

I handed him the pan with a smile, "I'm sure they will give us all the much needed strength."

Legolas stood up and wordlessly took the pan from Sam's hands and placed it upon the wooden structure. Nodding to himself, the elf turned to the hobbit with a slight quirk to his lips. "This should fit your needs."

Sam opened his mouth to respond but a startled yell cut him off. Legolas had turned fast bow drawn before I could even snap my eyes in the direction but the low familiar growl had me turning fast.

Boromir had drawn his sword, point nearly touching Ellie's blood-soaked muzzle. In response Ellie was crouched low, hackles raised, and lips drawn back into a nasty snarl. The two were stuck in a deadly impasse.

I could only imagine how frightened the man was facing such a sight. Something within me warmed at the thought.

Running over I set a harsh glare at the man. "Boromir lower your blade, she will not hurt you."

The man scoffed, "Really? The bared teeth and bloody muzzle beg to differ." If anything the man seemed to tighten his grip on his blade.

I set my wolf a look.

_Ellie back down._

_He drew first._

_You frightened him._

_Then he is a coward._

_Ellie before you become a skewer. Back down now. _The wolf let out an angry snarl but backed off. "See Boromir she means you no harm, you alarmed her when you drew your blade, now if you will." I gestured to his sword which he still had pointed at Ellie.

With a huff he sheathed his sword but in two long strides he was in front me a snarl on his face. "You will control your beast or I will kill it myself."

The fucking bastard.

My body reacted instantly. First came the warmth, not the kind I usually associated with my magic. This was much…darker, almost heavy and it burned like a fire had ignited within my chest. It was uncomfortable yet addicting. The prickling sensation came next, like someone had set me up to a battery and pressed the on button. My entire body came alive and was thrumming with dark power.

Boromir made to pass by me, roughly throwing his shoulder into my own. I grasped his forearm without even realizing it. "Unhand me." He hissed but my grip only tightened. The heat coursed through my veins and it was like everything was becoming much clearer. Tiny details became more noticeable. I could decipher every blade of grass, every speck of dirt on my hands, even the little pieces of golden dust floating around us. I could smell the salty stench of blood dripping from Ellie's muzzle. I could hear clearly the erratic beating of Boromir's heart.

"What did you just say to me?" My voice dropped down an octave and I felt my grip tighten further.

I faintly heard someone calling my name as I turned to fire my deadliest glare at Boromir. Time seemed to slow when the man's eyes met my own, I was prepared for his hate but not his fear. He tried to stumble back but my grip on his arm only set him stumbling forward like a yo-yo. "Hear this Boromir son of Gondor, you may threaten me I do not care of what you may think of me, but I will not stand you threatening my family." I calmly pulled the man forward so our faces were mere inches apart. "You so much as touch my wolf and I will leave you begging for death. This will be my one and only warning." I released my grip and shoved him forward into the dirt. The moment broken, time resumed and I felt the darkness still swirling throughout my body.

With a pained cry I brought my hands up to my head squeezing my eyes shut tight. Someone was grasping my arms tugging me behind them. I didn't bother opening my eyes to find out who, so consumed was I in shutting out the darkness.

Fighting my magic was painful. Fighting the darkness was excruciating.

I was stupid to let the dark power feed off my emotions as much as it had.

Someone was talking to me again but I couldn't make out their words. My body erupted into pain like someone was taking a chainsaw to my insides. I pulled myself away from whoever had their grip on me and let out a harsh snarl.

I let my eyes open but I could not see.

There was only black mist surrounding me…tempting me.

With a pain filled snarl I through myself to the ground, trying to anchor myself to Earth. But it felt as though I never touched the ground. I spun, twisting, and turning, searching for which way was up or down. It was futile.

I could feel my body quivering, more shouts and then a bloodcurdling scream quickly muffled.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't-_

Something was touching me, holding me down, restraining me.

Panic took hold and my body twisted violently, kicking, scratching, biting.

More shouts another scream.

My powers flared.

Something sharp stung against my cheek. With it came some sense of clarity. The shouts began to form words, "Maya, control yourself!" Somewhere in my clouded mind I registered the voice.

Somewhere in my clouded mind came sense.

_Control yourself_.

I relaxed forcing my body to still.

_Control yourself._

With a sharp inhale I forced my powers back.

_Control yourself._

With a brilliant cry and a flash of white light I regained control.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long I haven't had a lot of time to write, but worry not Chapter 8 will be here soon! I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out but I do like the end. Anyway let me know what you guys think and sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite, and followed, I love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 8:Curse

Chapter 8

_I stared determinedly at the small plant struggling to poke its head above the blades of grass. With a flick of my fingers the plant seemed to transform growing from a tiny sprout to an elegant white lily, "Ha!" I yelled triumphantly. Taking my eyes from the flower I turned to give my brother a brilliant smile._

_ He returned my smile with a slight grimace. "What?" He pointed at the wilting lily that was slowing turning a hideous brown. _

_ Letting out a groan I stood from my kneeled position, "Why can't I get it right? I've done everything you've told me!"_

_ Ed sighed ran a hand down his face, "I already told you Nuka, you need to focus."_

_ I scoffed and gestured to the dead flower, "I did! I had it, why won't it stay?" Ed just looked at me giving me the 'don't make me repeat it again' face. "But-"_

_ Ed crossed his arms, "But nothing."_

_ I let out an angry snort, "So what am I supposed to do? Stare at the damn flower until it decides __**not**__ to die?" _

_ Ed walked up and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "First you need to take a deep breath and relax." _

_ I continued to just stare at him._

_ "Maya."_

_ "I'm relaxed."_

_ "Maya."_

_ "Fine whatever, deep breath got it." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nose, slowly releasing it out through my mouth with an audible hiss. _

_ "Good, now try again. __**Focus**__ but not overly so, your connection should not be forced. You force it and you'll kill the flower before it could ever truly lives." Eyes screwed tightly shut I focused on his words and pictured the flower in my mind for the fiftieth time, "Now start at the roots and slowly make your way up, drawing life from the earth around you." I followed Ed's instructions, shaping my little flower in my mind. At the end I took a deep breath and released, opening my eyes to wait and see if I would succeed. When a moment passed and my flower didn't wilt I turned to my brother filled with pride._

_ Ed passed his fingers over the white lily, "Very good Nuka." With a flick of his hands the flower was curling in on itself and shooting back down into the earth. "Do it again."_

Something cold brushed across my brow, drawing me from my sleep. Voices penetrated the fog and drew me closer to reality. Stretching, eyes still shut, I let out a small groan. The cold object drifting across my brow halted its movement, the voices stopped, and I slowly opened my eyes.

Bright light blinded me before I was able to make out an object suspended in the air above me. Squinting it took a moment for me to focus and recognize the object; a wet rag clutched in a dirtied hand. Tracing the hand to its owner I found Aragorn staring at me with a peculiar look; one that was neither angry or scared but more concerned and confused. He looked tired and much…dirtier than I last remembered him.

He shifted in his squatted position, making himself more comfortable, before brushing the rag once more across my brow. "How do you feel?" I took a moment to think over the ranger's words.

How did I feel?

My head was pulsing and fuzzy, my throat felt raw, and the bright light was causing spots in my vision. Not to mention that my entire body felt like it had been steamrolled by a sumo wrestler.

"I-" My voice failed me. My hand went flying up to my throat as if it could magically cure my inability to speak.

"Here," Aragorn reached for a water skin resting not a foot away, "drink this." He helped me sit up and carefully guided the water skin to my parched lips. "Better?" He asked, taking back the skin, he tossed it somewhere behind him and then reached out helping to settle me back down into a resting position.

"Yes, thank you." I rasped, voice still rough yet much approved. "What happened?" The peculiar look appeared on Aragorn's face again.

"You and Boromir had a…disagreement." He passed the rag over my head again, "I was conversing with Gandalf when you shoved him to the ground."

I stared at Aragorn horrified, "I shoved him to the ground?"

"Gandalf had grabbed you before anything else could occur." He put the rag down and met my gaze. "You were not yourself." I stiffened. Dread trickled down my spine and I couldn't meet Aragorn's eyes, but I had to know just how much they learned.

"How so?"

"You were mumbling something incoherent, grasping your head like you were in a great deal of pain. You opened your eyes and screamed. We thought—I do not quite know what I thought then. Gandalf was trying to talk to you, get you to listen to him but it was futile. We tried our best to restrain you, muffle your screams—for the hobbits sake." He reasoned, "Gandalf had taken you away from the others but Legolas and I had followed sensing he would need our aid. Legolas, he-" I turned to see Aragorn staring at the ground with a furrowed brow, "he was able to get through to you. You passed out not long after."

I looked to the ranger and stared at him with a creased brow, "You aren't telling me everything."

"I do not know what transpired between you and Bor-"

"No after that," I stared hard at the ranger but he was avoiding my gaze. "You aren't telling me everything you know."

"Your eyes," He blurted out, "they were black." He turned to meet my gaze and I could practically see the cogs in his brain working in overdrive trying to make sense of it all. "Even now they are different." Blinking I acknowledged his statement; I burnt out my contacts after my little episode, I could feel their absence.

I sighed quietly to myself, "It seems I have a lot of explaining to do." I made to push myself back up but Aragorn restrained me.

"You have been asleep for several da-"

"I _really_ hope you aren't going to say days."

Aragorn let out a short chuckle, "I am sorry to disappoint."

I let my head fall back with an audible groan, "Dammit." Closing my eyes I forced the anger and annoyance back, I didn't need to experience another episode anytime soon.

I heard the shuffling of feet and didn't bother to open my eyes for my new visitor, "How are you feeling my dear?"

Slowly I opened my eyes taking in the form of the wizard, "Like I want to die of embarrassment." The wizard merely sighed and patted my cheek. Aragorn stood up and left the two of us alone, giving us privacy.

"How bad was it?"

The Gandalf's face turned serious, "For a moment I was truly worried, but it is best not to dwell in the past. It is still early; you will ride Aphrodite today to keep pace—do not give me that look—you are still too weak to walk on your own. When we make camp tonight you will tell them everything."

I paled at the thought.

"They deserve to know."

"It wasn't that long ago when you were telling me to keep my identity hidden."

"Ah yes, that was before this little incident." He had a point. Sighing I raked my fingers through dirty locks.

What I would give for a bath and a good slice of pizza.

"Mind helping a girl up?" Before the wizard could reply (probably to make an excuse and complain about his old joints or something) another voice interrupted him.

"Not at all." Legolas stood over me quietly assessing me. He seemed particularly interested in my eyes, staring at me for what seemed like an eternity with his unwavering gaze that did things, which I would never like to admit, to my heart.

With an incline of his head he broke the spell, "May I?" I gave him a jerky nod in response and in the next moment he was bending over taking one arm over his shoulder and throwing his own over mine. At his touch I felt a small pulse within my magic, nothing dangerous but it was enough to make me furrow my brow in confusion. Slowly he eased me to my feet, wary of making feel dizzy.

"There is a stream nearby, you can wash your face and hair if you would like." He supplied, I nodded my consent and we began the slow and very painful process of hobbling. Leoglas was no longer looking at me, in fact it would seem he was avoiding it.

_Am I so disgusting to look at now that he had seen a true part of me?_ Truthfully I was a little hurt, Legolas and I had been on the road to becoming friends. He had helped me when I was at my weakest and because of that I felt as though I could trust him, that out of all the others he would have had the best reaction to the news. Plus it was exhilarating to have met someone I used to look up to as a child, to realize, as life-threatening of an experience this was going to be, it was something I always dreamed of doing. It brought a bit of nostalgia to know how naïve I had once been.

I shot a glance at the elf and furrowed my lip in dismay. _Maybe I'm reading too much into it, maybe Legolas is trying to figure out how to proceed after the recent events._ I shot another more hopeful glance at the elf and found him already looking at me, I gave him a tentative smile but he just turned away, continuing to stare straight ahead.

_Or not. _

"How are you feeling?" Shocked, I looked up at Legolas, I wasn't expecting him to say anything to me after he so obviously didn't want to look at me.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to hate that question." I watched his lip twitch in response, as if he was fighting back a smirk.

"I did not mean physically, I can already see such things." He said the last part in a bitter tone.

"That bad huh?" Legolas never answered, so I continued, "Mentally I'm okay I guess, just a little frazzled. I, I uh, don't remember most of it."

Legolas finally looked at me with confusion swimming in the depths of his blue eyes, "Does that always happen, not being able to remember?"

"I don't get these episodes very often, really they're supposed to be rare, but it seems I'm the exception to that rule. The times this has gone on I was able to get control on my own, but this time was different for several reasons I'm sure."

He didn't say anything else until we got to the stream where he calmly set me down by the water's edge, "I will be back." I didn't respond, instead I half dragged half scooted myself closer to the water's edge. The stream was larger than I imagined, it was about as deep as my knees not overly wide. A row of boulders surrounded it on both sides causing it to bubble merrily as it flowed over them.

Leaning over I stared at the glasslike reflection—something I only though occurred in movies—a quite battered reflection of myself stared back. My hair was greasy and hung limply by my face. My face was pale and the dark shadows underneath my eyes only seemed to highlight my starkness. Long scabs ran along my throat, like someone let loose a wild cat at my throat. I ran my fingers over the disappearing lines trying to think back to Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn.

_Did I hurt them?_ I paled further at the thought. I looked my reflection in the eyes taking in the changing colors. _It's nothing but a curse._ With a yell my hand struck the cool water, disrupting my reflection. When the water stilled, I took in my reflection once again pausing at my cheeks.

They looked different.

Leaning closer to the water to inspect them, I titled my head back and forth comparing the two sides. Tentatively I reached up to touch my right cheek, the one that had a large fading yellow mark on it, and with a gentle brush I felt the ache of a dissipating bruise.

The time seemed to flow backwards until the hidden memories sprung forward.

_Something was touching me, holding me down, restraining me. _

_Panic took hold and my body twisted violently, kicking, scratching, biting._

_More shouts another scream._

_My powers flared. _

_Something sharp stung against my cheek. With it came some sense of clarity. The shouts began to form words, "Maya, control yourself!" Somewhere in my clouded mind I registered the voice. _

"I have brought some soap for yo-" Legolas when he saw me, hand caressing my cheek and eyes glue to the water. "Maya, I-" He dropped his eyes to the ground as if he was ashamed of himself.

"You slapped me?"

He seemed to hesitate before answering; slowly he lifted his eyes from the ground to meet my own. I felt a jolt pass through me as our eyes met, his were much darker than his normal blue as if relieving a dark memory.

They looked tortured.

"Yes."

"Thank you." The elf started. I dropped my hand from my cheek. "You did what you had to do to bring me back, I won't be angry about that."

"I struck you."

"I know, you aren't the first one who had to." I watched Legolas' hand clench and unclench for a moment before continuing. "My mother slapped me once, trying to bring me back. I-I nearly set the house on fire." I dropped my gaze to my entwined hands, "It didn't work, her slap, she hadn't hit me hard enough. My brother had to punch me." I felt Legolas take my hand into his own but I kept talking, "Once I knew what was happening I was able to stay awake long enough to stop the fire. When I woke up the entire left side of my face was swollen and black. My brother-he was horrified. He never could really look me in the eyes again. I think that's why he chose to move away, he was so upset with himself. My mother, she cried herself to sleep every night for two months. I would stay awake and silently cry with her, not because either of them had hit me, no because I nearly killed both of them. This thing, this power is a curse. It has always been a curse and I'm sick of it controlling my life." I felt Legolas' eyes on me but I refused to look up. "That's why I don't care that you hit me. You stopped me from hurting anyone else, so thank you."

Legolas' hold on my hand tightened, "Do not say that again."

"Wha-" Faster than I could blink his hand released my own and moved carefully to cup my bruised cheek, the other one gently tilted my head forward so I would look into his eyes.

"Do not _ever_ thank me for hurting you, no matter the situation." Legolas released me just as fast as he grabbed me, standing up and quickly striding away with a tension filled body. I watched in fascination has his right hand clenched and unclenched, keeping time with his fevered pacing. He spun on his heel and sent me a fierce look, "Do not thank anyone for ever harming you."

Then he was gone, striding away furiously out of sight.

And in retrospect that went better than I thought I would.

Scanning the now empty area I spotted a small rag and bottle of soap, Legolas must have retrieved the items from my bag and planned to give them to me before I made him so angry. Slowly and not quite so steady, I scooted my way to the prized objects and back to the water edge, ignoring the sharp protests of my crying muscles.

Figuring Legolas and I had wasted much of my allotted time already, judging by the rising sun, I tried to wash my face and hair as quickly as my sore limbs would allow. When I was finished I was struck with the new problem of making my way back to camp. Frowning I turned to look back at the water, it was just deep enough to submerge most of my body if I laid down.

I _could_ try healing myself.

With a new sense of determination I eased myself into the freezing water, mindful of the rocks that jutted out. When I was at the deepest part of the river I sealed my eyes shut trying to bring up old words from long ago.

_When you heal, you use the energy inside the body, water is merely the catalyst. Draw forth water and let it merge with the energies of the body, envision the stream of energy flowing throughout the body, revitalizing the cells _

_ Nuka you must remember that not everyone can be saved. What you are healing must want to be healed._

As tired as I was I closed my eyes and concentrated. Magic swirled within my chest as I drew forth the water around me. The cool liquid tickled as it seeped into my skin with ease, however merging it with my own life energy was much harder. Determined I felt out the energy within my body, it was tense and hard almost like it had knotted itself. With a quiet grunt I pushed on my skill with water soothing my energy and coaxing it to unfurl. The pair seemed to battle it out for what felt like hours before finally my energy unfurled and accepted the power of water. The resulting feeling that washed over my body was worth the struggle.

The were no words accurate enough to describe the feeling, but I felt refreshed and whole…and dizzy.

I grasped on a nearby boulder, trying to use it to hoist myself up but a wave of nausea nearly knocked me down, instead I was forced to throw my weight up against the rough surface of the boulder. Shutting my eyes tight I rested my head against the cool surface trying to fight off the nausea.

"You foolish girl," I couldn't even lift my head to look at Gandalf as his voice drifted to my ringing ears, "you are going to kill yourself before any true enemy is revealed." I heard splashing as feet made their way over to my huddled position. Wrinkled hands grasped at my middle, slowly turning me over, "Open your eyes."

Slowly I drew open my eyes to reveal not one but four Gandalf's slowly swaying back and forth, at the sight my stomach churned painfully, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Might as well let it out now."

The wizard didn't have to tell me twice.

**A/N: Well this chapter was really a sort of filler to prep for the next chapter which is where a big part of Maya's background will be revealed. If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes in this chapter I'm extremely sorry, I wrote most of it in the car and didn't really proofread as thoroughly as I should have. At risk of as sounding desperate please please please review, I love it when you guys give me your thoughts. And as usual thank you to everyone who has read/favorite/alerted/reviewed, you guys are my inspiration.**


End file.
